Blurry Lines
by allieparker
Summary: The story of Harvey and Donna from their first meeting to 8.16 and beyond...
1. Chapter 1- When Harvey Met Donna

**Author's Note**

This is my first fan-fiction! It's actually the first time I've written anything more than a few random scenes from a potential novel I've been working on for 10+ years. Writing is something I've wanted to do for a long time as I always seem to have a story or two running around in my head.

"Blurry Lines" was inspired by the awesomeness that was 8x16… finally! It started off being called "No Words" and began with what is now Chapter 7 and ended with Chapter 13. However, I found myself imagining further into their future and needing a clearer picture of where they'd come from (ie. established canon from S1-S8) and the rest of the story took off from there. Chapters 1-6 are mainly Harvey and Donna's story up to the end of 8x16 as I've tried to summarize their significant moments and bring to light their feelings and thoughts during those times.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing their story. Please leave any and all feedback- as I said, I've never done this before and would be so grateful for anything you can offer to improve my writing and the story. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 1- When Harvey Met Donna**

The blurry line of their relationship had been drawn thirteen years ago with the flirty banter of their first meeting when Donna told Harvey she didn't want sex from him, she wanted a job. Their connection had grown and intensified while they worked together at the DA's office as their professional lives become irrevocably intertwined. Harvey quickly came to rely on her advice and support but he also couldn't deny that he found her extraordinarily attractive. Donna's attentions and astute observations, as well as her supposed immunity to his advances, made him long to have her. She was a challenge to him, but one she'd never let him take so long as they were working together.

For her part, Donna couldn't ignore the fact that she felt a spark with Harvey. She tried to cover it up but there were unguarded moments in which her desire poked through. It was hard to resist the allure of Harvey Specter- he was incredibly sure of himself and quite skilled at charming everyone he met. Donna's natural ability to know exactly what people were thinking allowed her see him and understand him like no one else ever had. She was able to see beneath the carefree, arrogant façade of the cocky young lawyer and know that Harvey had a heart. He cared deeply for the people he chose to let into his circle, his loyalty knowing no bounds for those lucky few. Donna admired his tenacity and willingness to push the boundaries of any situation, careful never to cross the line but always willing to see just how bendy it might be.

But, no matter how much she respected and cared for Harvey, Donna was bound by her one unbreakable rule- she would _never_ get involved with a man she worked with. It was the line she could never cross with Harvey, no matter how many times her heart fluttered as he shamelessly flirted with her. It was mainly for her protection as she didn't want to be accused of sleeping her way into a position. She also wanted to avoid the complications that inevitably seemed to arise from having an intimate relationship with a co-worker, let alone, a boss. Donna chose her words carefully around him and often fell back to the safe "I'm Donna" defense when he suggested she was into him, had thought about being with him and was actually afraid of falling for him. Donna even told Harvey that if anyone was falling for anyone, it would be him for her in an attempt to protect her line.

Because the truth Donna was incapable of admitting to herself was that she and Harvey _were_ intimately involved. Even though they didn't have a physical relationship, they were as close as two people could be without having 'that'. Over the years, Harvey and Donna repeatedly denied wanting more with each other, but they could never truly convince themselves of this, the underlying feelings always simmering between them. Witty banter turned into sly innuendo, inside jokes and potential pre-trial rituals involving whipped cream.

When Harvey and Donna discovered the DA, Harvey's boss, had intentionally buried evidence (and not for the first time), Harvey was offered a promotion. His boss, Cameron, claimed he'd done it for the greater good, saying the men were guilty so it didn't matter anyways. Harvey's father, whom he greatly respected and Donna were able to make him see that if he did this once, what's to stop him from doing this again and again and again. They both asked if that was really the type of lawyer he wanted to be. When the two most important people in his life questioned his decision, Harvey was forced to look at his actions. He did the right thing, turned over the evidence and submitted his resignation as 'penance.' In truth, Harvey no longer wanted to work for someone as dishonorable as Cameron Dennis and he eagerly left the DA's office.

Realizing he and Donna are no longer co-workers and really, unable to help himself, Harvey heads over to her place under the pretext of simply informing her that he's resigned. Donna greets him at 206, already aware he's quit and expecting him to show up at her door. When Harvey informs her he's decided he won't be the type of lawyer who buries evidence just to get a conviction, Donna's also surprised to learn he turned over the 'misfiled' report. His actions reinforce her notion that underneath everything, Harvey is a good man, even if he insists on hiding it behind his carefree, self-important attitude most of the time. Harvey is shocked to learn she quit as well, not wanting to work for a shady DA and worriedly tells her he can't get her another job. It's of no consequence to Donna as she's already fielding multiple offers from several prestigious law firms, having earned an excellent reputation while working for Harvey.

"Suddenly realizing" they no longer work together, Harvey turns on the charm as he casually mentions this to Donna, leaning against her door. She calls him on this bullshit saying she knows that's the real reason he came over and knew he'd show up the second she heard he quit. She produces the can of whipped cream she's been hiding behind her back and steps aside, opening the door wider to invite him in. Harvey and Donna give into the simmering attraction they'd been trying so hard to ignore- one night of passion that would forever change them.


	2. Chapter 2- Just Because It Bothers Me

**Chapter 2- Just Because It Bothers Me, Doesn't Mean…**

Harvey left before Donna woke up the next morning, having decided his next move and wanting to put his new plan into action. He immediately heads over to see Jessica at the newly minted Pearson Hardman. Harvey convinces her to let him come back to the firm earlier than planned, stating he cares about _who_ he will be practicing law with in ten years, not where he might be career-wise if he sticks around as Head Litigator at the DA's office. Jessica agrees to take him back knowing Harvey will be a huge asset to her new firm. She even agrees to let him bring his own secretary, something associates don't get (and much to Louis' chagrin when he finds out- needing a day to sort things through), provided he covers her salary. Harvey readily agrees, unwilling to give Donna up but stipulating that she must never know he's doing this for her.

Harvey then calls Donna and asks her to meet him for coffee at her favorite diner. The conversation leaves both of them shattered, but trying to put on a brave face. Masked emotions lead to misunderstandings and miscommunications but ultimately, unable to give each other up, the morning establishes the blurry boundary line of their relationship for the next thirteen years. Harvey starts by telling Donna that he doesn't want to lose her and a quick look of hope and anticipation crosses her face before he continues, asking her to come work for him at his old firm. He carries on, stating he would never have come over last night if he'd had this figured out before because he can't risk what they have. Donna is more than a little skeptical of that declaration but she chooses to let it slide. Harvey finishes by stating that he doesn't want to find out what kind of lawyer he'd be without her.

Inside, Harvey knows he needs Donna desperately, more desperately and on a deeper level than he is able to admit at this time. He's aware she's his moral compass, his confidant and conscience. He appreciates that she's not afraid to call him on his bullshit and he knows he's a better lawyer and a better person because she's in his life. Donna knows him intimately- she's even changed the way he takes his coffee- who would have imagined a splash of vanilla could make such a difference? Harvey is so scared of losing her, of Donna walking out of his life forever if they fail at a personal relationship, that he is willing to settle for a purely professional one.

Crestfallen, as she would have wanted to try to make a go of it if he'd been willing, Donna agrees. She's just as reluctant to leave Harvey as he is her, so she's also prepared to settle for having him in any way she can. Taking a deep but shaky breath to try and gather her thoughts, Donna emphatically states that they must put their one night behind them and _never_ speak of it again in an attempt to re-establish the professional line between them. Harvey's anguish shows on his face for a split second before he swallows, nods and agrees to her terms, unwilling to let her go and unable to risk everything for _them_. Donna, reading and knowing him as well as she does, doesn't miss the emotion that flickers across his face. She quickly asks for a huge signing bonus to skip past the awkwardness and tells him they are going to need a new pre-trial ritual. Harvey steals a can opener from the waitress and challenges her to come up with a plan for the implement.

For thirteen years, smart remarks, fierce protectiveness, blind faith and undying loyalty cover the powerful love hidden behind the façade of their friendship. For the most part, they are able to put their one night behind them. They maintain a physical distance between them aside from when she fixes his tie, smooths his hair or adjusts his jacket, subconsciously aware that anything more intimate could spell trouble.

It is not always easy as people look at them and see what they want to see, often implying there's_ more_ between them. Their relationship has been used as a means to attack Harvey and Donna, question their integrity and cause more than a few hiccups in their respective romantic relationships. It's almost impossible for people to believe that they can be as close as they are, know each other so well and not be in love or at the very least, sleeping together.

The only people who know Harvey and Donna have actually crossed the line with each other, are people whom Donna has told. Rachel learns their story over the course of multiple conversations across the span of several years, as Donna initially flat out denies anything ever happened. When Rachel asks why, Donna says you can never go back, implying that although things appear to be ok between her and Harvey, something's shifted and it has never been the same between them. Donna also claims that the feelings eventually go away but she's pretty sure she's lying to herself as she says that.

The other person who knows the truth is Louis, whom Donna told in an attempt to repair their relationship after he found out she'd known Mike's secret. Harvey never told a soul, not even Mike, preferring to let him assume and imply, but never actually confirming or denying his feelings for Donna to him. Mike knows something happened as Rachel tells him Harvey and Donna crossed the line years ago and he sees the obvious chemistry between them which causes him to not-so-secretly be rooting for them to be together. Over the years, for Donna and Harvey, moments of vulnerability break through the disguise of their friendship in unguarded, intense or passionate times.

It shows up on Donna's face while sharing a moment with Harvey in the elevator lobby talking about her bitch slapping Hardman… twice. He's so proud of her but as she looks down, hiding a blush, Harvey peers over her shoulder to see Jessica approach all dressed up for an evening out and comments on how beautiful she looks. Donna's head snaps up, as for an instant, she thinks Harvey's talking to her. A smile of pleasure crosses her face as her heart skips a beat before she realizes the truth, awkwardly pushing her hair behind her ear, unable to look him in the eye.

When Harvey lets Jessica fire Donna after the debacle with the Coastal Motors memo, unable to do it himself, she's rightfully angry at him, asking why he didn't fight for her like he's fought for Mike a hundred times. Harvey then stops Louis from repeatedly asking her if she's in love with Harvey at the mock trial with a firm "that's enough" and follows her out of the room. This makes Donna even angrier because the line of questioning and Harvey's passionate defence of her touches on her deepest insecurity. It brings to light her belief that people think she's only in her position because she's slept with Harvey at some point (which stings so much more because it's true), is still sleeping with him and/or is actually in love with him.

For Harvey, leaping to her defence and putting an end to the interrogation is what he believes Donna wants from him- standing up for her and protecting her like he does with Mike. Harvey is able to show he cares for someone other than himself and just how much by making the declaration in front of their colleagues. The gesture is lost on Donna, who perceives the defence as confirming Harvey believes she's in love with him. The truth is, Harvey couldn't stomach seeing Donna so uncharacteristically flustered and unable to answer as Louis tried to twist their relationship while she was on the stand in front of their entire firm. When Harvey gets around to admitting out loud that he _needs_ Donna at work in order to be who his is, he tells Jessica in no uncertain terms he's going to get her back. Donna agrees to return when Harvey tells her he needs her and is able to show that he knows her as well when he presents a second, larger bonus cheque after she unceremoniously rips up the first one.

When Donna starts dating Stephen Huntley, Harvey feels the sting of jealousy, but is unable to admit it bothers him to see her with someone else. It breaks his heart a little to realize that Donna is willing to ignore her rule of not getting involved with co-workers to be with this other man, but not to take a chance with him. Harvey is eventually able to tell her it bothers him and he even plucks up the courage to ask her _why _she changed her rule, but quickly covers up his perceived vulnerability and undeniable insecurity by saying that just because it bothers him, doesn't mean he wants more with her. Harvey's unable to explain further and Donna, exasperated, lets him off the hook.

Inside, Harvey's emotions are in turmoil, but he's not ready or willing to delve too deeply into those feelings, afraid of what they could reveal and what it could mean for them. He does take profound satisfaction in beating the shit out of Stephen a few days later when it's revealed that Stephen actually arranged for the murders Harvey's client had been accused of. After Donna's quiet and tearful, "I'm so sorry Harvey," he rushes to the bathroom, venting his pent-up anger on the readily available target Stephen presents, punching him repeatedly and throwing him against the mirror, shattering it.


	3. Chapter 3- You Know I Love You

**Chapter 3- You Know I Love You**

A bit of the wall between them crumbles as emotions run high and fears creep in when Donna is put on trial for intent to commit fraud and is facing the prospect of serious jail time if convicted. Harvey is absolutely furious with her for lying to him about what actually happened, but when Donna confesses to being ashamed of her actions, the anger visibly drains from his body. Harvey states that while it makes it harder for him to get out of, he will find a way to fix this for _them_, as they are together in this no matter happens.

Despite Louis' attempt to get her to switch lawyers, saying Harvey is too close to her and too much of a target for the DA, Donna demonstrates her faith in Harvey by sticking with him, trusting him to come through for her. When she starts having doubts about this decision after a tough day in court, Harvey gets offended as he's trying his best to fix this but her implied lack of faith angers him. When Donna asks for comfort because she's scared, Harvey heatedly declares he doesn't have time for that, telling her to go to Louis if she wants someone to make her feel better.

When pushed, Harvey breaks down admitting that the thought of Donna going to prison makes him want to drop to his knees, but he insists he will NEVER let that happen. He can barely keep it together while admitting this, not able to even entertain the possibility of Donna going to jail. Harvey will do whatever he has to and cross _any_ line to prevent this from happening. Donna is terrified at the idea of going to prison, but she has to trust that Harvey will be able to fix this. She can't believe this whole thing got so twisted so quickly and how her rash actions, which she was initially so proud of, have put the person she cares most about in an impossible situation.

Harvey goes to extreme lengths to get Donna off the hook, personally paying expenses for people involved in the suit and letting a company get away with murder to ensure the case gets dropped and she will be safe. He shows up at 206 later that night, awash with relief and exhaustion as his emotions bubble to the surface, finally allowing Harvey to be open with her. As Donna thanks him for not bringing anything up for the entire evening, Harvey looks at her and tells her he will _never_ let anything happen to her so she doesn't need to feel scared like that ever again. She can see the desire radiating from his eyes as he stares at her, so she apologies for doubting him and he says he's sorry for snapping at her.

One more moment of vulnerability squeezes through as Harvey says he doesn't care if anyone else loses faith in him, it would only matter if she did. Knowing in this moment that he wants her in every possible way, but terrified of what it could mean for them, Harvey gets up to leave, his insecurities getting the better of him. The relief that things turned out ok, combined with the fact that Donna can see a blur in the line between them, even as Harvey tries to ignore what his heart is telling him, leads her to ask _why_ he has to go. Turning back to face her as he picks up his coat, Harvey states, "you know I love you, Donna," with a helpless tilt of his head.

Utterly shocked by his confession, Donna's not able to form a coherent thought. She watches as Harvey shuts down, turns and runs away from all that he's unable to let himself actually feel. Taking a weary breath in the hallway as he shuts the door to her apartment behind him, Harvey is terrified of the feelings that have surfaced and the possible consequences of his declaration. He knows in his heart he loves her but the fear of taking that leap of faith with her is too overwhelming and he can't bring himself to do it, so he flees.

The next evening, Donna confronts Harvey after he spends the entire day refusing to acknowledge anything about his admission from the previous night, stating nothing happened and anything that might have would have been a mistake. When she asks why he told her he loved her, Harvey says he wanted to make her feel better and because he actually does love her and wanted her to know. Donna takes offence to this, saying she doesn't want his pity and forces herself to ask _how_ he loves her, implying she thinks there might be something more than just a deep connection between friends and colleagues. Harvey can't answer that, not willing to accept what he feels for her could be more profound than the friendship he's tried to convince himself they have. He's unable to acknowledge, even to himself, let alone out loud to her, that he might be in love with her and want her _that_ way. Reading him like a book, still feeling vulnerable from the trial and affected by his admission of love, a desperate attempt to make Harvey realize he could have more with her breaks through. Donna accuses him of being afraid to risk _everything_ for love. Harvey counters, outright asking Donna if she wants _everything_ with him. Scared of what that could mean for them, she backs down, saying she doesn't know and leaving them both lost in a sea of mixed emotions and unanswerable questions.

Unable to continue working for Harvey after all this, Donna seeks an escape and gives into Louis' repeated requests to come work for him instead. When Harvey confesses to her that he thinks she is one of the most amazing women he's ever met, it's too late and it's ultimately not enough. He begs her to stay as she tells him she loves him before walking away. Donna leaving him- the one thing he's always dreaded more than everything else and why he agreed to keep their relationship professional in the first place- is his deepest fear come true. The shock allows the calm, unaffected façade to drop as Harvey fights to breathe and hold back the tears that are threatening. His heart feels like it's been ripped from his chest and smashed into a million pieces.


	4. Chapter 4- Fallout

**Chapter 4- Fallout**

The fallout from their break up at work reverberates in all aspects of their lives. Harvey is in flat out denial and at a complete loss as to how to function without Donna, leaving him determined to get her back by _any_ means necessary. He's cruel to her and Louis any chance he gets and tries to undermine their new working relationship. But, when Jessica tells him to get his shit together and asks if he wants her to undo this, he can't bring himself to make that decision. Harvey refuses to force Donna to work for him, needing her to _want_ to be with him.

The time apart, in which Harvey goes to therapy after he began to suffer panic attacks brought on by her absence, challenges the ingrained idea that he can't function without her and he comes to realize he simply doesn't _want_ to function without her. The insight allows him to reach a new level of acceptance with his life, of how he interacts with his colleagues and of his relationship with Donna. Harvey can see how she's always put him first and sacrificed for him when he needed it. He is able to sincerely thank her for the time they've had together and really appreciate all she's done for him. Harvey's even able to accept that Donna needed to move on- grateful they can still be friends and knowing that if he ever _really_ needed anything, she would be there to support him unconditionally.

When Mike is arrested and the investigation into their fraud begins, Louis willingly, but tearfully fires Donna so she can return to Harvey as he knows Harvey and Mike need her for whatever is coming their way. The look of hope on Harvey's face and the crack in his voice when he asks if she's really coming back to him shows her how far he's come. He had been prepared to face this without her by his side, but she can feel the relief emanating from him as he knows that now, he won't have to. Donna will be with him every step of the way, side-by-side as they attempt to head off the relentless attacks from Anita Gibbs, who's threatening to destroy all they've worked for.

Harvey goes to Donna's while they're waiting for Mike's verdict, ashamed of his actions and wanting to turn himself in to get Mike off the hook. Breaking down and near tears, Harvey admits it's his goddamn fault that Mike is facing jail time and he can't bear the thought of Mike taking the fall for a situation he had a hand in creating. Donna begs him to believe in himself, believe that they made a good case and believe he and Mike are _worthy _of being found innocent. The honesty Harvey's able to express almost destroys her- from someone who professed and sincerely believed that caring made you weak, to see him in this state of anguish from caring so damn much is absolutely gut wrenching for her to witness.

It reinforces her knowledge that Harvey is a good man and worthy of her love and commitment. Donna smiles to herself after he's left, reflecting on what Mike has contributed to Harvey's life- that being forced to protect him taught Harvey that compassion was his greatest strength, not a weakness. As Louis said, Harvey wasn't Superman anymore- he's Batman because Batman needs Robin just how Harvey needs Mike. Donna contemplates Harvey's growth, his expanding capacity to love and his unswerving loyalty to his friends. How far he'd come... willing to go to jail to spare his friend and Mike, having been let into Harvey's circle, ultimately caring enough about him to be willing to do the same. Donna had once told Harvey she'd metaphorically take a bullet for him, but had stated that it was a two-way street. Donna expected the same from Harvey, but she didn't think he had it in him at the time, no matter how much he professed to value loyalty. Seeing him willing to sacrifice for Mike and for her over the years, shows how much he's grown and how much he truly cares for his friends.

After Mike takes the plea deal to spare Harvey and Jessica, Harvey finds out the jury would have found Mike innocent so, he works relentlessly to get him released from prison early. When he finally succeeds, the joy of the victory is short lived as Jessica announces she's leaving the firm. Harvey is devastated to lose his mentor, his friend, his family. He shares his scotch with Donna as they toast to Jessica's departure, his hand lightly brushing hers as he passes her the glass. Standing alone in his office later, Donna comes up to him and takes his hand in a show of support and comfort after Harvey says he doesn't want to be alone. It's the first time she's touched him like that and broken the invisible barrier between them. The next morning, Harvey wakes up in a cold sweat after dreaming Donna was bringing him coffee after spending the night together- it's the second time he's dreamt of her in his bed.

When Mike refuses to come back to the firm as a consultant, Harvey viciously lashes out at Louis in his anger at Jessica and Mike having left him. Donna convinces him that he needs to reconcile with his mother because if he keeps looking to his work family to fill the void of his real family, he's never going to be able to truly live his life.

Despite a rocky start, Harvey is able to make peace with Lily. He's even able to ask for forgiveness for neglecting his family for the past twenty years when she and Marcus point out that Harvey left them too and has missed out on a lot of their lives. Lily gives him a picture of her painting the artwork that used to hang in his office after he tells her that he's so angry about what happened, but now, he doesn't want to be angry anymore. Harvey's even able to tell Lily he loves her. With Donna's gentle guidance, Harvey can see his anger has been holding him back from really living his life and exploring more serious relationships.

When he returns to New York, Donna gets Harvey to make up with Louis. The two of them agree to be interim managing partners together, acknowledging they each have different strengths and assets to bring to the table. Although Harvey jokes with Louis about being better than him when Louis comes to him for help with a client, it's clear a bridge has been crossed for them. Harvey can appreciate what Louis brings to his life and he's grateful to have him as a friend. Harvey and Donna share a quiet moment as they hang Lily's picture in his office later that night, in the same place where the original art used to hang.


	5. Chapter 5- It's Not Tomatoes

**Chapter 5- It's Not Tomatoes**

Donna's heart shatters the next year when Harvey tells her he's dating his former therapist Paula, but she is able to pass it off as if she has known all along and is happy Harvey's _finally_ been able to admit what's going on. With her quick thinking, Donna is even able to come up with a plausible scenario for when it happened and how she'd known. But the second he leaves, her face falls and she's fighting back tears when Rachel comes in. Donna does get around to telling Harvey she didn't actually know about Paula, after admitting she didn't see this coming because she didn't want to. It's a heartbreaking confession for them, showing how in an effort to spare each other's feelings, they've actually wounded one another and not for the first time. It brings to light that their close relationship, in which it appears they can talk about anything, has its limits, especially when it comes to affairs of the heart.

Conversations about regrets follow and lead Mike to point blank telling Donna to tell Harvey how she feels about him. Donna lies, in deep denial herself, saying she and Harvey don't actually want to be together despite how they may or may not feel. These conversations combine with ugly accusations about how she got her current COO position in open court as Malik tries to undermine their firm. A heartfelt declaration from Louis about losing the love of his life to another man when all he wants is to tell Sheila that the perfect man is standing right in front of her, leads Donna to push her better judgement aside and lay all her cards on the table. She kisses Harvey when he comes to her office telling him she's sorry, but she just had to know.

From that moment on, the trajectory of their relationship is ultimately inevitable. Although beyond shocked that Donna is kissing him, Harvey can't help himself from leaning ever so slightly into her and moving his mouth with hers, even if he can't allow himself to actively return the embrace. As Donna brings her hands to the back of his head, then around to the side of his neck, coming to rest on his shoulders, their eyes meet as she speaks. Confusing emotions overwhelm Harvey as he stands there in a daze after Donna leaves, his hand twitching by his side.

Anger boils over the next day as Harvey tries to ignore the feelings the kiss has awoken in him. When he doesn't forgive her and behaves horribly to her in a meeting, Donna forces a heated conversation about what happened. Harvey admits he hasn't told Paula and he's angry her actions have turned him into a cheater, the one thing he abhors more than anything. Donna willingly admits it was her fault and points out they've already done more than simply kiss. She states that if Harvey wasn't affected by it, then he has nothing to be ashamed of and no reason to keep a secret from his girlfriend.

The look on Harvey's face tells her it did affect him, which he blames on being human. Donna says it's not the same as _feeling _something and continues stating that she actually felt nothing and whatever she thought might have been there between them, wasn't. Donna's been frantically trying to convince herself of this lie all day, wanting her friend back more than anything. It's a desperate attempt to try and redraw the blurry line of their relationship after finally admitting out loud that their lines are exceptionally hazy and their connection is anything, but strictly professional.

With Louis' encouragement, Donna apologies for making Harvey think he can't trust her judgement. He doesn't forgive her immediately as he's still angry and confused about everything that's going on inside of him but he comes to her office later that night to make peace. Harvey tells Donna he does trust her judgement and they try to put the incident behind them. Donna asks if they can hug and Harvey tell her, "always," as they embrace.

When Harvey confesses to Paula that he and Donna slept together years ago after taking two days to tell her about the kiss, Paula forces Harvey to choose between a relationship with her and continuing to work with Donna. He tries to get Donna to leave work voluntarily with a solicited job offer from Stu but Donna sees right through Harvey's attempt to get rid of her. She goes to Paula to beg her to allow her to keep the job she loves and that she's earned, having dedicated her entire life to Harvey and the firm. But when Donna momentarily hesitates when Paula asks her to promise nothing like this will ever happen again- even though she's already promised that to Harvey- Paula stands by her decision, telling Donna she won't relent on her ultimatum.

Donna decides it's best for her to leave the firm as Harvey has made it clear he is choosing Paula over her. She clears out her office and leaves her letter of resignation on Harvey's desk. It states that she didn't prove herself worthy as Harvey's friend because she put her needs above his. With her resignation, Harvey's worst fear comes to light as she's left him… again. This time, he knows there's no getting her back without giving a piece of himself and sacrificing something for her.

Rushing to Paula's house with Donna's letter in hand, Harvey tells Paula that he chose to let this happen, but now, he's choosing to undo it and they break up. Harvey goes to 206, rips up Donna's letter and asks her to come back. Reluctant, Donna needs to know that Paula knows and he tells her she does. Harvey also says it's over between them. When Donna asks if he's ok, Harvey says he will be, _if_ she comes back, which she then agrees to do. He won't come in that night, wanting to be alone, but he's clearly rattled from the events of the past few days and the long repressed feelings that have been roused because of her kiss.

In the aftermath of Donna's kiss, resignation and him asking her to stay, Harvey claims he doesn't want to be with anyone at the moment. He rejects Scottie's advances and refuses to answer her question about Donna being the reason he and Paula broke up. He also can't answer when Mike asks if the reason Harvey knew Paula wasn't the one is because he knows that Donna is. Harvey and Donna share several significant, almost longing glances at Mike and Rachel's wedding as they're walking down the aisle and witnessing their friends' vows to each other. He asks her to dance. It's easy and sweet and they both enjoy the moment and being in each other's arms again. The longing is there, having broken through the invisible barrier with her kiss. It's starting to show for both of them, the subtle touches and secret looks reigniting a long simmering flame.

For the next year, Harvey doesn't allow himself to be with anyone. He resumes the flirty, easy banter with Donna even while insisting to himself that he doesn't want more with her. Sly reminders that he thinks of strawberries and whipped cream, not tomatoes, from twelve and half, or maybe thirteen years ago, after a discussion with Louis, recall the easy familiarity of their time together before things got so damn complicated.

Harvey tries to convince himself he's happy with his life, but the reality he's not able to face is that he believes everyone he cares about is leaving him- Mike, Rachel, Jessica, even Louis- leaving him for Sheila and their baby. His friends and colleagues want to go home to their wives after a long day, not hang out with him and grab a burger. The hardest of all is seeing Donna move on, happily with another man.

Pointed comments from Scottie to Donna and Harvey blur the line between them even more. They can both see their relationship is coming to some sort of breaking point, unable to dance around their stifled feelings for each other much longer. Scottie tells them in separate conversations how she hopes that one day, they will open their eyes and see how lucky they are to have each other and finally recognize what everyone else sees when they look at them. The conversation prompts Harvey to risk mentioning something to Donna about what Scottie said to him. But before they can talk, Thomas interrupts- a visible reminder that Donna's not available to him, even as Harvey's desire for _more _with her begins to make itself known, refusing to sit in the shadows of his heart any longer.

Samantha and Harvey go for drinks that night in an attempt to reconnect after being on opposite sides of the battle with Scottie. Samantha comments on how amazing Donna is, having grown to respect and appreciate her in the time she's been at the firm with them. Harvey involuntarily smiles thinking of her and is able to express out loud that he'd be lost without Donna and can't imagine his life without her. Samantha's eyes narrow suspiciously, but she refrains from commenting further on his stark and uncharacteristically raw admission.

At home later, Harvey reflects on the events of the past few days and realizes that for the first time since he's met her, he doesn't desire Scottie in any way. Yes, he admires and respects her and would do anything to help her, but he doesn't_ feel_ anything for her. He lets himself think for a moment about what he might actually feel for Donna but quickly shuts it down, not willing to go there and not able to examine why.


	6. Chapter 6- Inevitable

**Chapter 6- Inevitable**

Donna genuinely tries to cut Harvey out of her soul, knowing she needs to move on and put the idea of _more_ with him behind her. A conversation with her mother gives Donna some insight into how she might accomplish this. Her mother says that when she cancelled their trip to Paris in order to use the money she'd saved to help Donna's father with a business venture, it showed she had faith in him. This show of faith was critical to the survival of their relationship because her lack of it would have eaten away at him and ultimately, destroyed them. Donna unconsciously realizes that her only hope of cutting Harvey out of her soul is to break faith with him and she can do that by telling Thomas about his deal falling apart. By not giving Harvey a chance to do what he does and fix the situation, Donna would be making a powerful statement- she didn't believe in him or in_ them_ anymore.

The problem was that as Donna was desperately trying to move on, Harvey was getting to a place where he might be able to admit how he really felt for her. Seeing she was moving on with her life and dating Thomas, the door that had been opened with her kiss was slowly starting to shut and Harvey was coming to realize he didn't want that. He was able to admit to himself, however quietly, that the jealousy that had always been there whenever she was with someone else was real and it actually meant something. As Donna lost faith in him, he still tried every trick in the book to save Thomas' deal and by extension, save Donna, not caring that he stepped very close to crossing the line by strongly insinuating privileged information to Alex in his attempt. It all falls apart when a press release is issued about the deal going south and Harvey ends up getting fired and sued by his client for breaking privilege.

The next day, having come up with a brilliant solution to get the lawsuit dropped, the relief at protecting the firm from his former client and Hardman is short lived as Robert delivered news of an ethics hearing. Frustration and anger build as Harvey realizes there might be nothing he can do to save himself this time and to top it off, he's probably lost Donna in the process. Harvey's world crumbles and his heart breaks as he throws his empty glass against his office wall in frustration. Watching quietly from the hall, seeing the disturbing affect her actions have taken on Harvey and the dire consequences he is facing for something she's done, is not something Donna can bear to watch. Taking the coward's way out, she retreats to her office without saying a word.

When Donna can't bring herself to attend Harvey's hearing the next day, he is devastated. She's _always_ been there for him when it really mattered, but now, when he needs her presence and support more than ever, she isn't there. As Robert ends up taking the fall for him, relief courses through him and Harvey rushes to phone Donna to tell her the news. For only the second time in her life, Donna doesn't answer a call from him.

Later that evening, the partners gather at the firm. Robert is surprisingly content despite having just been disbarred, but he still refuses an invitation for a burger with Harvey saying he just wants to get home to Laura (and wouldn't mind a gold watch as a retirement present.) Alex echoes the sentiment leaving Harvey alone with his thoughts, so he wanders to Samantha's office to check on her. They start talking about losing their mentors, ironically both being disbarred to save Harvey, but Samantha's words lead him think about a different person. The idea that Donna is everything to him- the one thing that means more to him than anything else in his life- even his work and his firm, takes hold. She is the only person he truly relies on, whom he trusts and loves more than anyone else. She is simply Donna and for Harvey, it has _always_ been her.

Harvey also comes to realize in this moment that he has always meant everything to her as well. He knew Donna loved and trusted him, even when he pushed her away, repeatedly shutting down the idea of more between them. He knows he's been kidding himself about how he actually feels for her and they have both suffered as a consequence. Having convinced himself that Donna really had felt nothing when she kissed him last year, Harvey realizes she lied in an attempt to protect herself. He can grudgingly admit her reaction was completely justified considering his less than ideal response to the feelings the kiss stirred up in him and the arguments that had followed. He recalls the time when Donna accused him of not being able to _tell_ women how he felt about them and he can see Donna has done the same with him- she's _shown_ how she feels but other than the one 'I love you, Harvey' years ago, she's kept her real feelings for him to herself. What a pair they make- both desperately in love but too scared to risk everything and go all in with each other.

Harvey thinks back to two years ago when Donna told him she wanted more and for a second, he wasn't sure what she meant. When she came back and asked for a seat at the table, Harvey pushed aside the idea of _more_ meaning more with him. Harvey now understands she meant both, even if she hadn't been able to articulate it at the time either. He recognizes that every time she's said, "you're an idiot," she's actually been saying, "I love you." After thirteen years, the awareness that Donna loves him just as much and as deeply as he loves her, finally sinks in.

This ultimate realization, the fact that she wasn't at his hearing and that Thomas had said she _couldn't_ be there for him, forces Harvey to recognize that he doesn't just love her. Love can't even begin to describe the feelings coursing through him. Harvey loves her with every fibre of his being, with every breath he takes and into every corner of his soul- exactly how he now knows Donna loves him too. Samantha's words have carefully articulated his muddled thoughts and feelings into clear, coherent consciousness and send Harvey fleeing from the office to 206, unable to spend another second apart from her.

* * *

AN-

So, we're almost at the end of 8x16... the next chapters will feature original scenes and... dialogue!

Hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point! Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7- No Words

**Chapter 7- No Words**

Seven knocks, followed by an impossibly long five seconds before she appears, a look of surprise and inquiry cross her face as it takes a moment for her to see him, to _really _see him. Donna reads Harvey's intensely vulnerable expression, sees a weary breath escape him and an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders in ultimate acceptance of and surrender to his long-suppressed feelings. There is no need for words as his eyes say everything that needs to be said. Donna's expression shifts from one of query with a compassionate tilt of her head that says 'Oh Harvey." He sees the moment Donna recognizes the thoughts that are etched on his face because for the first time, he knows and is able to accept and admit what he feels for her. A soft look of understanding dawns on her face and a small half smile appears on her lips. Donna takes three slow steps back, inviting him in, inviting Harvey to close the distance between them and cross the astonishingly blurry line to where they both know, this time, there's no coming back.

Seeing the silent invitation, Harvey rushes to her, crushing his mouth to hers and enveloping her in a tight embrace as he closes the door behind them. Donna pulls back, looking him in the eyes as her fingers clutch at his shoulder before pulling him with her as he half carries her to the small table by the painting. Harvey's mouth frantically kisses her as he buries his head against her neck. His hands roam along her back and down the sides of her body, lightly skimming her breasts. He caresses every inch of her he can reach, while his mouth devourers her, pouring thirteen years of need into every touch and every kiss. With Donna's help, Harvey shrugs out of his jacket as she loosens his tie and he slides the sweater off her shoulders, closing his hands around her and shifting her onto the table. Donna wraps her leg around him, slowly running her heel up the back of his thigh, pressing him against her.

Their hands link- a powerful symbol of their partnership in all aspects of their lives. Donna slips off the table, never breaking eye contact or dropping Harvey's hand as she leads him down the hall to her bedroom. She shifts his hand to her other one as she turns to face him, a seductive smile breaking as she looks up at his bewildered face. In any other situation, she would have burst out laughing- he looked so un-Harvey like and so in awe of what was happening between them. He smiles back before crushing his lips to hers once again and fitting her body securely to his.

They make their way to her bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind them as she pulls his still knotted tie over his head, in too much of a hurry to undo it properly. It's quickly followed by his shirt which she unbuttons and slides off his shoulders, savoring the feel of his bare skin under her hands, when she feels her legs touch the edge of her bed. Breaking their kiss, Donna's attention is drawn to Harvey's hands on her waist. They have slipped under her silk top and are slowly running up along her sides, bring her top with them and forcing her to raise her arms as he pulls it off over her head. Donna's body is exposed to his appreciative gaze as he pauses to take in the sight of her. They stare into each other's eyes and Harvey can see she needs him just as much as he needs her.

Quickly ridding themselves of the remainder of their clothing, Harvey lays her down on the bed, coming to rest beside her. Donna's eyes search his as he smooths the hair from her face, unable to form a single thought, instead, intensely focused on her beautiful features, wanting to savour the moment and the gentle look on her face. Shifting so she's positioned beneath him, the feel of Donna next to him is like coming home- Harvey can't believe they've denied themselves this for thirteen years. Donna once told him that if anyone was falling for anyone, it would be him for her and if he was lucky enough to have her, he'd never want to share. Truer words had never been spoken, even though he hadn't known it at the time. But now, Harvey was so tired of living in denial- tired of insisting their relationship was strictly professional, that there was nothing _more_ between them and that he didn't want to be with her in _every_ way a person could be with another. This was where he belonged, in her arms, in her bed and where she needed to be as well- with him- only with him.

Donna watches the play of emotions cross his face. The adoration that emanates from his entire being is unlike anything she's ever seen from Harvey and it penetrates to the very depths of her soul. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Donna's been waiting to see this look on his face forever and now that it's there, she can barely breathe. After years of wanting more, but trying to ignore it at every turn, Harvey was finally here with her. He was conscious of his own feelings and aware of hers in a way that meant he was available. Harvey didn't just need her, he _wanted _her and she was right there with him. His familiar crooked smile was accented by an intense vulnerability and openness that struck at her heart. Donna wondered what had changed and what had made him finally willing to cross the line they'd clung so desperately to for so long, but Harvey's roving mouth and hands quickly banished any such thoughts from her mind.

Feeling Harvey shift above her, his weight pressing into her as their hands entwine, there's no place she'd rather be. Their hands remain locked together beside her head as he enters her. Donna gasps and arches her back, angling her body to bring him in, needing all of him. Their mouths find each other's again as Donna runs her free hand along his cheek, his shoulder, then down his back, while Harvey's other hand gently caresses the side of her neck, softly anchoring her mouth to his. She can feel him moving inside her and the smooth, natural rhythm of their bodies, rapidly building to that intangible cascade of pleasure she can feel rising in her.

The sensation of being with Donna again is like nothing Harvey has ever experienced- it is both new and familiar at the same time. Harvey keeps his eyes open and trained on her face, watching her eyes close as they make love for the first time. It's so different from the last time thirteen years ago. Tonight, they are satisfying a soul deep need in both of them and not just a superficial physical attraction. Their love makes all the difference in the world. Harvey knows there's no going back from this- no matter what happens from this moment forward, he and Donna can _never_ go back to how it was before. And, he doesn't want to. Harvey feels her break beneath him as a small cry escapes her slightly open mouth and her head presses back against the pillow as her back arcs, her inner muscles tightening, pushing him over the edge as he finds his release inside her.

Exhausted, emotionally and physically, Harvey lets himself collapse gently on top of her, reluctant to break their intimate contact. A few minutes pass with nothing but calming breaths, both of them trying to process what's just happened between them. With a soft caress of her face, Harvey rolls onto his back bringing her to his side, skin to skin, nestled in the crook of his arm, her red hair flowing down her naked back, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand splayed possessively over his chest. Harvey runs his fingers lazily across the top of her hand lightly tracing an indecipherable pattern, loving the feel of Donna's fingers flexing against him. His other arm has snaked around her back, his hand carelessly moving up and down her side, savouring the feel of her lying against him.

Neither of them speaks, almost as if they're afraid to break the silence and the magic of the moment. But after a few more minutes, taking a shallow breath in Harvey starts, "Donna, I…" he trails off, not entirely sure what he'd been about to say, but knowing he needs to ask her something important as reality starts to seep back into his post-coital haze. Donna lifts her head to look up at him, shifting so her chin rests on the hand spread across his chest. The shift causes Donna's leg to cover his and she now lays half across him. Their eyes meet and time stops, all thoughts of important questions gone- he just needs to tell her how he feels about her.

"Donna," Harvey tries again, "I've told you before that I love you, so you already know that, but now, I need you to know I'm _in love_ with you and I can't imagine any part of my life without you." Harvey puts a subtle emphasis on the _in_ part- that's the difference now because he's said it all before under the guise of their professional relationship. Being _in love_ with her and not simply loving her, makes all the difference.

"Need?" Donna smiles, raising one delicate brow at him in mock questioning.

"Need," he replies earnestly, nodding his head and half smiling in remembrance of the time he'd told her he needed her in an effort to get her to come back to work. Although his tone is the same, he needs her now in a more significant way- beside him and with him in all areas of his life.

"Well, that's good to hear," her voice lowers to a husky whisper, "because Harvey, I'm in love with you too." She smiles at him and moves up to kiss his mouth.

"Donna," he began again.

"Not tonight Harvey," she cuts him off with a small shake of her head, breathing the words quietly against his cheek and into his ear, "there's nothing we need to say right now, we'll figure it out in the morning." Donna brings her lips to his once more, savoring the taste of him and the feel of Harvey against her as her hands beginning their exploration of his body anew. Deepening the kiss, Harvey flips her to her back and makes himself at home on top of her once more. They make love again, happily lost in a sea of need, uncaring about the world around them and the challenges the days ahead will bring. For tonight, for this moment, it's simply them.


	8. Chapter 8- Love Me How?

**Chapter 8- Love Me **_**How**_**?**

Harvey cannot remember a time when he's slept so peacefully, which is surprising in light of the bombshell of Robert's disbarment and the affect it will have on the firm, on them and their new relationship. What happened last night had changed everything for him. Wrapped in Donna's embrace, he feels relaxed and content for the first time in way too long. Harvey is right where he wants and needs to be and he knows that together, they can weather any storm. As the first rays of light filtered through her windows, he feels Donna stir against him.

"Morning beautiful," he breaths against her hair, gently kissing the top of her head. Harvey can't believe he's waking up next to her and that there's no place he'd rather be, even as he anticipates the conversation that's coming. There's one question he needs to ask, but absolutely dreads hearing the answer to.

"Good morning," Donna responds sleepily. She loves the sensation of Harvey lying next to her and doesn't want to move but she can feel Harvey shift himself into a sitting position. As he leans back against the headboard, she sits up as well, facing him, with her legs tucked under herself. Donna pulls the corner of the sheet with her, holding her hand against her chest to cover herself. Her other hand instinctively reaches for his and comes to rest, fingers laced between them. It's a reassuring and familiar gesture, a comfort for both as they prepare to discuss last night's escalation in their relationship. Their eyes meet and Donna smiles as she tilts her head, a small crease forming on her brow as she tries to decipher what Harvey's thinking and feeling.

Reading him as well as she can, Donna knows the first question that's on his mind and knowing how important the answer is to him, wants to put him as ease immediately, so she starts, "Harvey." "Donna." They start speaking at the same time and in trying to make it easy, it turns awkward.

With a reassuring squeeze of her hand, letting her know he needs to speak first, Harvey summons the courage to ask the one thing he needs to know- the thing he should have asked last night before he'd kissed her. But her current relationship status hadn't even crossed Harvey's mind as he had fled the firm- his thoughts focused only on Donna- on seeing her and showing her how he felt.

"Donna, I have to… I _need_ to know… what's happening with you and Thomas?"

"He's gone Harvey."

A heavy sigh of relief escapes him, as his heart starts beating again, his agonizing fear put to rest. Harvey doesn't want to start their relationship under the shroud of infidelity- he wants things to be perfect and now, they could be.

"I would never have let you come in and do what you… what _we _did, if he was still in the picture," Donna continues, "this is too important, you and I are too important to have anything like that hanging over us. If we're really going to do this, I want to do it right."

"What happened?" Harvey forces himself to ask.

Donna takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly, understanding what Harvey needs to know because less than 24 hours ago, she'd been in a relationship with another man. Things had changed dramatically since then and she owed him an explanation.

"Thomas came over yesterday morning before your hearing, telling me you'd gone to see him the night before and that you were essentially planning to sacrifice everything for me. Not understanding our relationship and why you would be willing to lose your license to protect me, he asked who we were to each other," laughing ironically, she continues, "I don't think I've ever said 'I don't know' as many times as I did in that three-minute conversation. As nice as he is, what I felt when I looked at him in that moment was nothing compared to the indescribable ache and the yearning I felt when I thought of you. As desperately as I wanted to put you behind me and finally move on with my life, the knowledge of what you were willing to sacrifice for me tore me in two. I didn't have a choice- Thomas isn't the one and even if I couldn't admit I thought you might be, I had to let him go. It was a surprisingly easy and mutual decision as he was beginning to understand our complicated relationship and the true depth of our connection with each other. There was nothing else to do, but end it, so we did and he left."

"Good," is all Harvey can manage to say, his voice breaking.

Hearing Donna's confession, the admission that she wants to do this right, that she wants him and she'd thought he might be the one even before he'd come over, was almost Harvey's undoing. The emotion welling inside him was overpowering all his senses as Donna's words were everything he needed to hear from her. She'd never been able to express out loud how she felt for him, showing him in many ways but not outright telling him, other than the one 'I love you, Harvey,' as she left him. For the first time ever, Harvey didn't want to run away at the thought of Donna loving him- he wanted to pull her closer and never let go. Donna feels the emotion behind the simple word and leans in to kiss him, trying to show him how she feels as her mouth finds his.

Pulling back several minutes later, Donna can see a mischievous twinkle has returned to Harvey's eyes, as he smiles his crooked smile and whispers against her, "Good, because now that I have you, you were right, I don't want to share."

"You're an idiot," she teases, kissing him again.

"I love you too," he says softly, "and you were right."

"Of course I was, but about what specifically this time?"

"You said I'd fall for you, not the other way around. I didn't believe you then, but I've come to realize, you were right and knowing you as I know you now, I should never have doubted you."

"Well, I was half right," she jokes, "because you were right too, I definitely fell for you."

Searching his face, Donna's expression turns serious again, he can tell she's thinking too much, but before he can head her off with a kiss or something more, she opens her mouth to speak.

"What changed?" she questions seriously, "I mean, we've been dancing around the idea of us for years. Yet, you came to me last night, obviously not caring I might still be in a relationship and… well, you were there you know what happened," she finishes lamely.

"Everything's changed," he sighs, "everything and nothing at the same time. All the stuff that's been building since you kissed me last year, since we danced at Mike's wedding, it's always been there, since the moment I met you. You put your hand in mine when you introduced yourself and my world changed forever. I don't know if it was the same instant spark for you, but…"

"It was, I felt something the moment I saw you," she interrupts smiling, "but go on."

"As I got to know you, the thought of losing you nearly killed me. I wanted you, anyway I could have you and you working for me was the safest way to achieve that, especially with your no dating co-workers rule. I do hope you'll reconsider that now," Harvey finishes, ducking his head and quirking a brow at her, smiling.

"Maybe," Donna teases him.

The implications of their actions last night and this morning slowly start to dawn on her and the question of what moving forward looks like for them, invades her mind. A beat of silence follows as she remembers the morning after their last time, waking up alone, feeling confused and sad when he wasn't there beside her. When Harvey called and asked her for coffee, her heart had leapt at the thought of seeing him again and the possibility of exploring what this meant for them.

"You broke my heart that day," Donna confesses.

"At the diner?" Harvey questions, suspecting she's thinking of the last time they'd discussed her rule and drew the line between friendship and something more. He sees a slight nod of her head confirming this.

"You broke mine too." The frank admission startled her as Harvey continued, "but, I wasn't ready for a relationship and we both knew it."

Nodding sadly at the memory, Donna moves her free hand to caress his cheek in an attempt to wipe the sorrow or maybe regret, from his expression after the blunt declaration.

"So, what made last night different?" she encourages softly.

"As I said- everything. You weren't there for me like I needed you to be at the hearing yesterday. I'd lost the one thing I could always count on and feared losing the most- you. By trying to keep us together, I'd pushed you away. When Robert and Alex wanted nothing more than to go home to their wives after everything that happened and you wouldn't even answer my call, it was a hard truth to face. I didn't realize how much I wanted to run to you and how alone I was without you there. I checked on Samantha and she started talking about how much Robert meant to her, how when she has a big victory or a terrible loss, he is the one she wants to share that with. How he accepts her flaws and loves her no matter what. When she was talking, even though she didn't mean it romantically, it all clicked into place for me. You're always there for me despite all the bullshit and no matter how many times I mess things up. Donna, you're the _only_ one I turn to whenever anything happens- I call you at all hours of the day or night and show up randomly in your office or at your house whenever I need something. It's you, it's _always_ been you. But, what changed last night was that I realized I was that person to you as well. I realized you love me the same way I love you."

There are tears in Donna's eyes now as she moves over him, straddling his legs and letting the sheet fall between them, tucking it around her waist, as she pulls him in for a kiss. Harvey's hands find her back as he holds her, resting his head against her chest and nuzzling against her neck as she returns the embrace. It's everything Donna's been waiting for him to say although she's never let herself acknowledge this deeply buried need. Their lips meet again and they make love in the morning light. It's slower, less frantic than the previous night, with her on top of him controlling the pace. Words have been spoken and the air cleared so now, they can just be together.

"I love you, Harvey," she purrs in his ear.

"I love you too, Donna," he breaths, tilting his head back to look up at her. As waves of pleasure ripple through their bodies, he leans back on the pillows pulling her with him, arms wrapped securely around each other, never wanting to let go.

"Love me how?" Donna smiles against his cheek a minute later, once their breathing has returned to normal.

"You know how," Harvey responds playfully.

"Tell me anyways."

"I love you with all my heart, with all my soul and with everything I am."

"Excellent," she laughs softly.

"That's it? I tell you I love you more than anything in the world and all you have to say is 'excellent'?" Harvey questions, teasing her.

Laughing she pulls back and smiles at him, "Serves you right for taking thirteen goddamn years to admit it." Leaning in to kiss him again, Donna whispers against his mouth, "But, I love you the same way- always."

Opening her eyes to see his reaction to her words, Donna happens to glance at the clock on her bedside table.

"Argh… but we need to get going, it's already 8:30," she mumbles, burrowing her face into his chest.

"I know," he sighs. "Get ready and I'll meet you back here in an hour."

"Wait, you're going to drive me to work?" Donna pulls back surprised.

"Well, Ray is, but yes," Harvey shrugs casually.

"Don't you think we should keep this quiet for a bit? I mean with everything that's going on at the firm…" she trails off.

Harvey's eyes flicker down her naked body, linger on her breasts for a moment before quickly returning to her face, but he can see from her grin that his perusal did not go unnoticed.

"Eyes up here, mister," she joking admonishes, "Harvey, this is serious," she finishes trying to keep a straight face.

Wiping the smile from his face, Harvey reluctantly agrees and nods, "Probably a good idea. I'll release you the instant we step out of the car and be a perfect gentleman the entire time we're there."

Damn, now he'd have to keep his hands to himself all day today. Harvey raises one hand, purposefully skimming her breast as he makes a 'scout's honor' gesture. "Promise. A perfect gentleman… all day."

Shaking her head, Donna tries valiantly to suppress the amused expression and skeptical half smile she knows is showing on her face.

"Well, we've both seen how much of a gentleman you can be. For the record, I believe that is how this whole thing got started, you being a 'gentleman' while suggesting using whipped cream," Donna laughs as she disentangles herself from the sheets, shoos Harvey from her bed and out of her apartment with a long, slow kiss and the enticing promise of seeing him again in an hour.

* * *

AN-

So... what's going to happen when they show up together 2 hours late for work?

Hope you're liking these original scenes... let me know in the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9- Discretion

**Chapter 9- Discretion **

An hour later, they're ensconced in the back seat of his Lexus heading to the firm. Harvey's hand rests lightly, but possessively on Donna's knee as she checks emails and messages on her phone. Harvey glances sideways at her, wanting to ask about her rule again as he realizes she didn't really answer him earlier. Panic starts to build in his chest as he tries to push the implications out of his mind.

"Donna, are we still working together?" he asks worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your rule about not getting involved with your co-workers, does it still stand for us?"

"No, it doesn't," she responds, meeting his eyes, "I want to give us a chance, see where this takes us and if we can have the best of both worlds. I'm not your secretary anymore Harvey. I'm COO at one of the biggest law firms in New York. We're partners- we both have a seat at the table, so it's different now."

"I'm glad to hear it," he says earnestly, "I don't want to have to choose between having you in my arms and working with you. I've made that decision for the last thirteen years and I don't want to do it anymore. I want it all when it comes to you Donna."

"I don't want to choose between you and work anymore either Harvey. I want it all with you as well," she says as she leans over to give him a quick kiss.

When they arrive, officially two hours late for work, Harvey comes around to open her door, taking her hand and gallantly helping her from the car. He squeezes it softly as he does and glances into her eyes seeking to reassure her that he's all in and needing to see the same from her. His heart melts at the way she looks up at him through her lashes and at the small flutter of a smile that crosses her face. They make their way side-by-side to the elevators across the busy lobby, walking close, but careful not to touch.

The moment the elevator doors close however and they're alone for the time it takes to reach the 50th floor, unable to help himself, Harvey pushes her to the side wall and kisses her senseless. His hands roam freely along her neck and shoulders, pulling her closer as they slide down her sides, then around to her back, molding her against him. Donna's hands travel up his sleeves, her fingers brush along the top of his collar and around to the hair at the nape of his neck, reveling in the few seconds of bliss before entering the storm.

The elevator dings, announcing its imminent arrival to their floor, causing them to hastily pull apart, but giving them a second to compose themselves. Donna reaches up to adjust his tie, something she's done a thousand times before. This time however, she forces herself to focus on the knot, unable to look him in the eyes knowing she would see the passion blazing there and then, they'd never make it to the office in one piece. Harvey closes his eyes and tries to bring his mind back to the load of work and the chaos he knows is waiting for him, but his gorgeous, sexy redhead is proving to be quite the distraction. It's going to be a very long day indeed…

Samantha's waiting there when the door opens. She observes them standing a little too close, arriving together, several hours late and avoiding looking directly at each other. She watches as Donna adjusts Harvey's tie, while his hand clenches tightly at his side as if he's trying to resist the urge to grab something. Samantha suspects she has a pretty good idea of what's just been happening, as her head swivels from one to the other and a knowing smile appears on her face.

"Good morning you two," she says cheerfully as they exit the elevator and she brushes past them into it.

"Good morning Samantha. I'm sorry about Robert," Donna says, her head tilting in empathy.

"Samantha," Harvey drawls with a slight nod of acknowledgement, pulling his buzzing phone from his pocket.

"Thanks Donna. He's ok with it so, I suppose I will be too… eventually." She looks sad but determined. With a quick shake of her head, she continues, "Louis has called a partner meeting in the conference room in," she checks her watch, "15 minutes. He wants everyone there so we can discuss how we're moving forward."

"Thanks Samantha. We'll see you there," Harvey acknowledges as he starts to turn to walk away.

"No problem," she replies. But as the elevator doors start to close, Samantha can't resist taking a shot at him, even if will be to his benefit. "Oh and Harvey, that shade of lipstick doesn't really go with your tie."

Donna gasps quietly beside him, bringing her gaze to his mouth, as Samantha's smirking face disappears. Seeing proof of her kiss on his lips, she hastily reaches up to brush the evidence away, silently grateful Harvey had turned away from reception at Samantha's last remark and the prying eyes there. Donna's fingers brush his lips and linger a second longer than needed. Harvey can't resist kissing them before she pulls away, lightly caressing his chin with the tips of her fingers as she does. Melting under her touch, Harvey's not sure how he manages not to push her against the wall with his name on it and continue what they started in the elevator.

"Well, that could have gone smoother," Donna laughs, taking his hand between both of hers for a second, before releasing him as they make their way to their offices.

Several hours later, with the beginnings of a game plan in place, Donna sits at her desk thinking. The meeting with the partners was rough. The ones who had come over with Robert were disappointed and angry at Robert's disbarment. The rumors were already circulating that she had been the one to break privilege for her boyfriend, not Harvey, and certainly not Robert. It had been difficult to listen to the pointed comments and innuendos in part because they were true- Donna had been the one to mess things up for them. Louis and Harvey wouldn't let her take the blame though, saying it's already happened and the question now, is how are they going to move forward from here? Several partners called for Donna's resignation, but when Harvey challenged them to prove it had been her fault, there was nothing they could say, as Robert had already publically admitted it had been his doing.

Samantha was surprisingly quiet as the meeting began. Donna knew what a blow Robert's departure had to be taking on her and she was honestly the last person Donna would ever have expected to come to her defence, even if they were friends. When Samantha did speak up, she stated Robert had known what he was doing and he knew the possible consequences, yet still chose to do what he did. She continued, saying the way to honor Robert is to respect his decision and work to protect what he sacrificed for.

Harvey looked perplexedly at Samantha as she finished her speech. Reading between the lines, he knew Samantha was giving her support to him and Donna, because Robert had sacrificed himself to save them, even if he'd done it in his own mind to absolve his own regrets. Harvey took her comments as a show of solidarity and approval, so he silently thanked her with a nod of his head and a grateful smile, which she returned.

As Harvey sat across the table from her, Donna watched his expression every time her actions were alluded to. His face hardened into fierce protectiveness, his eyes flashing at some of the more sordid accusations. She was actually surprised he didn't pummel one or two of the more obnoxious partners right in the middle of the meeting. Louis thankfully, remained calm, a testament to how far he'd come in his years at the firm and how he was flourishing in his managing partner roll. Louis was able to head Harvey off before he really started into anyone and caused more trouble. His excellent management skills and Samantha's quiet acceptance of Robert's actions helped quell some of the discontent.

Sitting at her desk, Donna recalled the comments Samantha had made in the meeting about protecting what Robert had sacrificed for and suspecting she already knew something more than just a kiss in the elevator had happened between her and Harvey, Donna sought her out. As she knocked on the open office door, Samantha looks up and motions for her to enter.

"So," Samantha pauses, leaning back in her chair to look at Donna as she comes to sit in front of her, "that's where he ran off to last night… to you?"

"Ran?"

"Ran," Samantha confirms, nodding her head for emphasis.

Ducking her head to hide her blush, Donna smiles, "he came to see me, yes."

"And?"

"We talked and got some stuff sorted out between us."

"Just talked?" Samantha pushes.

The look on Donna's face tells Samantha more than just a conversation was had, but she doesn't press, instead saying, "I'm glad. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Samantha. I'm sorry the catalyst for it was my actions, Harvey's hearing and Robert leaving, but I can't thank you enough for your support in the meeting this morning. It means a lot to both Harvey and I."

"I'm sorry it had to happen this way too, but Robert knew what he was doing and as much as I might hate it and wish things were different, I respect him too much to be angry with him… or with you and Harvey."

"Thank you again," Donna says as she gets up to leave.

"By the way," she turns back to face Samantha, "we're trying to keep this quiet in light of everything that's going on and obviously there's already things being said and implied, so we'd really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself for a bit."

"Your secret is safe with me," Samantha nods in affirmation, "but Donna, perhaps no more making out in the elevator? Kind of makes it hard to be discreet."

Laughing in agreement, Donna leaves, a smile forming on her face as she tries to picture Harvey sprinting from this very office and running directly to her place less than twelve hours ago. She is head-over-heels in love with the man and she knows Harvey feels exactly the same way for her, which makes everything even better. The question of _how_ he loved her was finally answered.


	10. Chapter 10- Beautiful

AN-

Just a short one as they try to maintain a professional air at the office- easier said than done...

* * *

**Chapter 10- Beautiful**

Harvey finds Donna in her office a little after lunch. He stops and stares at her, leaning casually against her office door with his hands in his pockets. He admires the curve of her neck, the movements of her fingers across her keyboard and the low cut of her emerald dress giving him a tantalizing view as she leans slightly forward in her chair. Shifting uncomfortably at the feeling of need building in him, Harvey clears his throat in an effort to banish the decidedly un-safe for work turn his thoughts have taken and walks into her office. Their eyes meet as she looks up and the look of fire and possessiveness that flairs there nearly brings him to his knees with desire. Donna sees the passion blaze as he looks at her, the small falter in his causal stride and the slight shifting of his pocketed hands as she glances down at him. Her heated gaze makes it uncomfortable to walk and decidedly difficult to keep in mind they are in an office with glass walls and the door wide open. Harvey brings himself to sit on the corner of her desk, his thigh brushing her arm as she leans back and looks up at him. Their eyes meet.

"God, you are so beautiful."

Donna's heart skips a beat knowing Harvey's only looking at her this time. The bitter memory of the time in the lobby when he'd called Jessica beautiful, but for a second, she'd thought he was talking to her, flits through her mind, but is quickly banished. There's no mistaking anything now and she can feel herself blush a little.

"What can I do for you Harvey?" she asks.

"You know exactly what you can do _to_ me but as anything along those lines is entirely inappropriate for our current setting, I guess I just came to say hi and see how you were doing," Harvey shrugs, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Grateful for the distraction, Donna leans forward, bringing her hand to rest on the inside of his knee. "Well, in that case…" she trails off, her face and delicious mouth entirely too close to him for comfort. She caresses Harvey's thigh, moving her hand slowly up the inside of his leg. Her head moves closer too as she leans forward in her chair looking up at him seductively. Donna's teasing hand stops just before reaching the top, so Harvey grabs it and brings it up to his mouth, kissing the inside of her wrist. The sensation causes the tiny hairs on her arm to rise as a shiver of desire runs through her. Donna closes her eyes as flashes of the previous night and this morning run through her mind as she feels him breathe against the rapidly increasing pulse at her wrist.

Taking a breath and opening her eyes, Donna glances around him to the hallway beyond the glass walls of her office, thankful no one is there. She smiles up at Harvey again as she allows her palm to gently linger on his cheek, skimming her fingers along his lips before leaning back in her chair as he releases her hand.

Flustered, but trying for a semblance of normality and a professional air, Harvey looks at Donna with concern etched on his features.

"Are you ok after the meeting this morning?" he inquires, frowning a little, "I couldn't stand sitting there as those bastards maligned you and suggested you should be fired. They have no idea what you do for this firm and how fast we'd all fall apart without you looking after everything and everyone. And you know I'd be utterly adrift without you. I've done that before and I don't want to repeat the experience." He shudders at the memory of when she was working for Louis.

"Thank you, Harvey. I'm sorry I put us in this position in the first place, that I didn't wait for you and have faith in you when you needed me to."

"What happens to you happens to me. We're like this," Harvey clasps their hands together, "and I will always be there for you. This won't be an easy road, but right now we need to focus on the clients and maintaining those relationships."

Donna loves that Harvey brought their hands together as he'd said 'like this.' She'd said and done the same thing when talking about her and Harvey's relationship years go with Louis. However, Donna's mind noted, she had to clasp her own hands together to show their connection. Now, she had Harvey's hand entwined with hers- the simple gesture symbolizing all they are to each other and the power of their love.

"Harvey, you have nothing to worry about. You've gone to bat for your clients on countless occasions and they all know how lucky they are to have you. Your loyalty and dedication will keep them with you in the long run. Just go and be you and everything will be ok."

"Thank you, Donna," he whispers, "until later then." Smiling his gorgeous smile that promises the world as he turns to leave, her insides turn to mush. Donna's eyes close and she sucks in a ragged breath as she anticipates all he promises with those simple words and a single heated look.


	11. Chapter 11- Noticeable Shift

AN-

Another short one in which Louis notices something's different with Harvey and Donna...

* * *

**Chapter 11- Noticeable Shift**

The rest of the day flies by and before Donna knows it, it's dark outside and almost everyone has left the firm. Louis pokes his head in, making his final rounds before heading home to Sheila.

"Good night, Donna."

"Good night, Louis."

"Everything alright with you today?" he inquires, stepping into her office and taking a seat across from her.

"Yes, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seemed a bit distracted today. But you're also… I don't know… glowing? I'm hoping this means you were able to work through things with Thomas?"

"Actually," she responds, "Thomas and I broke up before Harvey's hearing yesterday."

Louis nods, "I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good guy."

"He was," Donna agrees, "but I wasn't being fair to him or myself in light of everything that happened with his deal and… with Harvey. He came to me and asked who I was to Harvey. I couldn't answer, so he asked who Harvey was to me. I couldn't explain that either as I didn't know what our relationship was. But, it made me realise Thomas wasn't who I wanted to be with."

"Because Harvey is?"

"Harvey was willing to give up his license to protect me," she sighs, shrugging one shoulder as if that would explain everything. It was really all that could be said about the situation.

Noticing her language- they _didn't_, not don't- know what they mean to each other and that she didn't directly answer his question about Harvey being the one, Louis wonders if something happened between them last night, so he presses on.

"I went to his house a few nights ago… did he tell you?"

Donna shook her head no, remaining silent as a way of inviting Louis to continue.

"I asked him why he told you about Thomas' deal in the first place and why you couldn't wait for him to fix it. He didn't have an answer but he reminded me of when I asked his advice about something with Sheila last year and he had said sometimes we have to sacrifice our business for the people we care about. You mean a lot to him. It broke him to think you'd lost faith in him, but Harvey tried to fix it anyways, knowing how much Thomas meant to you. What struck me wasn't the fact he put you before the firm, I mean he's always done that, but that he compared what I have with Sheila, my pregnant fiancée, to what you have with each other. Harvey loves you Donna, even if he's too blind or stupid to admit it. I hope he figures it out before it's too late and there's another Thomas in your life," Louis pauses as he sees an odd look cross her face.

Frowning he asks, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, it's just been a really long day."

"I understand," Louis sighs, "I know some of the partners came down on you pretty hard this morning and the rumors circulating can't be making things easy for you. If you need anything, I'm here and you have my full support."

"Thank you, Louis. It means a lot."

"Well of course, you've earned it. You're the best COO we've ever had and you're a good friend. You know Harvey and I would do anything for you, right?"

"I do. Good night, Louis."

"Good night, Donna."

Louis leaves her office, glancing back as he does to see Donna's face light up at whatever she's thinking about. He can sense something has shifted between Harvey and Donna and he hopes they're close to admitting to each other what everyone else has been able to see for years. It would certainly save everyone a lot of angst and worry if those two could just stop ignoring their obvious love for each other. Honestly, the trouble they've caused in an effort to deny how they really feel was exhausting.

Shaking his head, Louis goes to see Harvey to say good night to him as well, having a little chat before returning to his own office to collect his things. Louis thanks his lucky stars this day is over and he can finally head home to Sheila. He's momentarily distracted by a new file on his desk so, sits down to read it. Realizing he needs to deal with the problem tonight and could use Harvey's opinion on how to handle it, he makes his way to Harvey's office but stops to grab a caffeine-free prunie and a raspberry bran bar from the kitchen, needing sustenance to get through the rest of the evening. The day isn't over yet- Sheila will have to wait a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12- So Much for Discretion

AN-

So, do you think they can make it home without anyone else finding out about their new relationship?

The odds are not in their favor...

* * *

**Chapter 12- So Much for Discretion**

It had been the longest day of his life. Having to sit there in that goddamn meeting and listen to the snide comments and innuendos about Donna's part in Robert getting disbarred had been almost impossible. To sit across from her, watching the subtle play of emotions cross her face and not being able to protect her or even offer a supportive squeeze of her hand, had been torture. He'd only seen her one other time that day, when he'd found himself wandering down the hall to her office. He'd single mindedly sought her out, needing to reassure himself she was there, she was his and she was ok. Their brief encounter had set Harvey's blood on fire and he'd found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his work for the remainder of the afternoon.

The firm is quiet as almost everyone has gone home, the halls are dark, his office is lit with only the small lamp on his desk and there's a quiet record playing in the background. Harvey knows Donna's still there because she wouldn't have left without him. Louis walks by and pops his head in to say good night. He looks as weary as Harvey feels, plopping himself in a chair.

"Long day?" Harvey asks.

"The longest," Louis replies, "I think we can get through this though. It won't be easy, but I think we'll be ok in the end."

"For once, I agree with you 100 percent."

"Harvey," Louis hesitates, "about the other night… at your apartment, are you and Donna ok now?"

"Why do you ask?" he questions, trying to keep his voice steady and not betray the desire that flairs in his body at the very mention of her name.

"Does she know how you feel about her, how you _really_ feel about her? She told me she and Thomas broke up and I'd hate for you to miss your chance again."

"Thank you Louis, I appreciate your candor."

"Anytime. Good night, Harvey," he says getting up from the chair and taking his leave.

"Night, Louis."

Louis doesn't realize until he's returned to his office that Harvey didn't actually answer his question. "Typical," he mumbles, shaking his head- the damn man will do anything to avoid talking about how he feels. Donna had also been unusually evasive when he'd spoken to her about Harvey as well. Those two were going to be the death of him.

Harvey sits there and goes over the conversation he's just had with Louis in his head. He can't believe what's happened since the previous night, the tension and stress of yesterday had melted away in her arms last night… twice… and again this morning. He'd been beyond distracted all day, thinking about his beautiful, sassy redhead and itching to have her in his arms again. A small movement in the hallway catches the corner of his eye and he can see said redhead sashaying her way down to his office. Harvey leans back in his chair and smiles as Donna enters the room.

"I've missed you today," he greets her.

"I missed you too." Donna comes to his side of the desk and cups his face in both hands, lightly kissing him on the lips. It's natural and automatic as he kisses her back, hands finding her waist, returning the soft embrace. He can't believe they haven't been doing this every day for the last thirteen years, it feels so normal, yet absolutely extraordinary at the same time.

Harvey pushes his chair back as she releases him and Donna sits directly in front of him on the edge of his desk. Their eyes lock and they share a look as he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow in question. It's clear what's on Harvey's mind and hers too as Donna scoots back a little and reaches out for him as he stands. Grabbing the top of his trousers, she spreads her legs as she pulls him against her. Harvey's eyes flair as he comes in for a kiss, hands roaming over her body, relishing the feel of her in his arms again. Donna's hands shift to his lower back under his jacket and she pulls his shirt from his trousers as her hands slide around to the button at the front, swiftly undoing it and letting them fall from his hips. She allows her hands to wander up Harvey's torso as she undoes his vest, loosens his tie and the top buttons on his shirt, before slipping the vest and jacket from his shoulders. The movement necessitates him releasing her for a moment, but his hands quickly return, this time, one on each of her calves, slowly dragging them up to her knees and beyond, bunching her dress around her waist. Harvey slides her panties off in one swift movement, stepping back for a second to allow her to bring her legs together, as he removes the garment and tosses it aside.

Harvey steps back between Donna's legs as she reaches for him again, bringing his head to her, kissing his neck and cheek before finding his mouth. His hands grasp her hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk and into the perfect position, as Donna braces one leg on the floor for balance and slowly runs her hands down his body reaching the waistband of his boxers. A second later, Harvey finds himself making love to Donna on his desk.

It's something he's only ever dreamt about and can't believe he's finally getting to do. Gently and ever so slightly, he leans over her , wrapping one arm fully around her and cradling her against him, as his other hand braces on his desk for support. Donna trails her nails along his arms and shoulders, before locking his mouth to hers and running her hands through his hair as one leg winds around his thigh. It's almost like last night on the table, but this time there's no barrier between them.

As they move together, Donna opens her eyes needing to convince herself this is really happening. After imagining making love in his office, or hers, or even on her desk when they first started working together, the reality was better than either of them could have envisioned. She shudders against him and holds him close, as his body convulses with his release a few seconds after hers. Breathing heavily, Harvey brings his other arm around her, returning her tight embrace as they remain linked together, forehead to forehead, trying to steady their pounding hearts.

A moment later, reading a file, holding his prunie and not paying attention to his surroundings in the least, Louis bursts in.

"One more thing Harvey…" he looks up and sees the two of them wrapped around each other on Harvey's desk, a bare leg wound around Harvey's waist, a tangle of arms and long red hair. The only sounds are their ragged breaths and the soft finishing notes of Harvey's record. They are _clearly_ in the middle of something and did not expect Louis to come barging in.

Harvey looks up over Donna's shoulder as she tightens her grip on him and buries her face to his chest, trying not to picture the look on Louis' face or even Harvey's come to think of it- fully aware of how they must look and the intimate embrace they're still engaged in.

"What is it Louis? I'm kind of busy," Harvey asks through gritted teeth, trying not to move, as his arm imperceptibly tightens around Donna, protecting her.

"Ahh… nothing Harvey. It can wait," Louis stammers, too stunned to form a coherent sentence. He turns to leave before stopping at the door and turning to the side, but avoids looking directly at them, "I need a day."

Louis steps out and closes the door behind him as relief washes through him. "It's about damn time," he mutters under his breath, shaking his head and walking away.

"Oh my god," Donna exclaims, as the door shuts and Louis leaves them.

Pulling out of her embrace, Harvey gets himself organized as Donna smooths her dress down but doesn't get off the desk. "So much for discretion," Harvey mumbles.

"I can't believe we got caught the first time we did this here!"

"The first time? You mean I'll get to do this to you again… here?" he inquires coyly, smiling that charming smile of his as he adjusts his tie.

"You're terrible," Donna scolds, smacking him lightly on the shoulder in reproach. "But," she continues, "I thought Louis only needed a day when something upsetting happens in his world and surely he can't think this is a bad thing?"

"Maybe it's more shock related?" Harvey quips laughing.

"Maybe. He was just in my office telling me about the other night at your place and suggesting you were madly in love with me, but too stupid to admit it. He obviously didn't expect to walk in on us in the middle of doing… that… a few minutes later."

"Obviously not," he chuckles.

"But enough about Louis… it's been a day, let's get out of here."

"My place tonight?" Harvey inquires. "There's something I've only dreamt about doing to you at my place... in my bed…" He trails off remembering the dream of Donna in his shirt, bringing him coffee, the best coffee he's ever had… and he knew he wasn't just talking about the coffee. Harvey bends down to nuzzle her neck, sending shivers through her. How could she still be needing more of this man tonight? Thirteen years of denial- that's how- the little voice in her head comments.

"Really? You've dreamt about having me in your bed?" Donna asks.

"Twice actually… and I'm eager to make those dreams come true."

"You mean goals," she smiles.

"What?"

"You say you don't have dreams, you have goals. Hmmm…." Donna muses as she slides off the desk, takes Harvey's hand and smiles at him over her shoulder, pulling him with her as they leave the office together. Harvey has the same dumbstruck look on his face as he did when she was leading him to her bedroom last night. Donna loves that he's awe of them, that when they're together, it's like Harvey can't believe this is happening and she's really his. Honestly, Donna can't really believe it either.


	13. Chapter 13- Worth It

**Chapter 13- Worth It**

After a quick stop at 206 to pick up a few things, Harvey leads them into his apartment, holding the door as his hand finds the small of her back as he escorts her in. It's the first time they've come in together, instead of her knocking or those few times, when he arrived home to find her there. One of the greatest days of Harvey's life was when she'd been there, telling him she was coming back to him. As they cross the threshold, Harvey closes the door behind them and scoops her up as she laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He carries her down the hall, through the living room, up the one step and into his bedroom. Donna's never been in here before and the anticipation is killing him.

Harvey deposits her on the bed and they quickly divest themselves of their clothing, eager to be close again even though they just had sex in his office an hour ago. Donna lies back with her head on his pillow, her hands at the side of her head, her body fully exposed and vulnerable to his searing gaze. Harvey admires her as they exchange a heated gaze before lowering himself over her. Donna brings her knees up, allowing him to settle between them. Joining both hands, Harvey kisses her softly. Tonight, they have all the time in the world and he's going to savour every moment. It's slow and steady, they're in no hurry, eager to explore and express their love for each other through this intimate act. Moving together, Harvey swallows her cries with his mouth, feeling her shudder beneath him and her fingers digging into his shoulders as he finds his release inside her again.

Several heartbeats pass before Harvey rolls to his back, pulling Donna with him and she nestles once more in the crook of his arm, her hand across his chest. He could get used to this.

"I'm so in love with you," the thought becomes words before Harvey even realizes he meant to say anything out loud.

"Me too," Donna replies, "I'm so in love with you too."

Another heartbeat.

"Was the reality better than the dream?" she asks turning to look at him.

"Of course. You're actually here with me and it makes all the difference in the world. I've thought about this moment, of having you in my bed for thirteen years. I can't believe you're finally here."

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Yes- _you_ are worth the wait. You're everything to me, you always have been."

"I've waited so long to hear you say that. I never gave up hope, not really but I could never allow myself to think too much about it because it always hurt so damn much when you denied wanting more with me. You've meant everything to me for years Harvey and I'm so happy to finally have you here with me."

"Was I worth the wait?" Harvey asks, almost repeating her question back to her, as he gazes into those eyes that can read him like a book, that know all his flaws, all his secrets and loves him, not regardless, not in spite of but just simply loves him.

"You most definitely are," Donna nods and smiles, sliding up to meet his lips, loving the feel of him and secure in the knowledge they are both right where they belong. No words needed.

* * *

AN-

Alright Darvey fans... this is it for chapters for today. I'll be back Monday to post the rest of the story (5 more chapters).

This felt like a good place to stop for the moment as the end of this chapter was the original end of my story which consisted of chapters 7-13.

I hope you've enjoyed reading up to this point! Please leave reviews and comments- as a new author, any feedback is GREATLY appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14- That Special Someone

**Chapter 14- That Special Someone**

Harvey and Donna have been together for just over three months- three glorious, amazing and wonderful months. Sure, there was the occasional issue. Two people don't go from spending over a decade never being truly honest with each other and suppressing their feelings, to suddenly being able to communicate perfectly all the time. Just because they'd finally admitted they were in love and taken action, did not mean they were always able to have the necessary conversations about what was happening for them. But, Harvey and Donna were both committed to the idea of _them_ and their relationship- both personal and professional. It was important for them to view it in that order- personal first, than work. In the past, they had always prioritized their working relationship over their feelings and it had only brought them misery.

Work was work so they tried to keep the PDA to a minimum, but their heated gazes were hard to suppress and often times, hard to miss. There were slight brushes in the hallway, hands or shoulders lightly touching as they walked past each other, sweet, knowing smiles shared through glass walls, while conversations on the couches in their offices had them sitting way to close and Harvey's wandering hands making it difficult to concentrate. Harvey added a framed photo of the two of them to his desk- one of only two personal items in his office and the only one granted the honor of being placed where he could always see it. Donna had been moved to tears when she'd first seen the photo there- she loved knowing he wanted her with him throughout his day. For Harvey, the photo was a familiar comfort. He hadn't realized how much he missed seeing her outside his office for the past two years, didn't realize how often his eyes wandered to her cubicle until she wasn't there anymore. With the photo, it meant Donna was always with him again and he loved it. Their familiar banter was now charged with overt innuendo and intense passion. Their relationship was surprisingly simple after all these years- Harvey and Donna were madly in love with each other and being able to share that openly, after living for so long in the shadows, was wonderful.

Talk had quieted down as the partners had been able to retain their clients and their workloads. The news that Harvey and Donna were in a relationship with each other was met with surprisingly little fanfare at the firm. Most people assumed it had always been the case, while their friends were relieved at the news, having seen the connection between them for years. The firm continued to thrive under Louis' management. Harvey was able to be Harvey again, working his legal magic for all his clients because he had Donna by his side and more importantly, beside him every night.

Donna proved herself invaluable to the firm simply by being herself. She continued doing precisely what she'd always done- anticipating people's needs and giving them exactly what they required before they even knew they needed it. Harvey's heart bursts with pride as he sees Donna regain her sparkle. He loved watching her succeed under the challenging circumstances- her tenacity and resilience making him fall more in love with her every single day.

Lily and Marcus had come to New York about a month after Harvey and Donna started dating. They all went for dinner and Lily was able to see without a shadow of a doubt, that Donna was _that_ special someone in Harvey's life. The way he looked at her, was like nothing she'd ever seen on her son's face before. Lily could tell Harvey would do anything for this woman and she was equally impressed with Donna's devotion to him. It was obvious how much they meant to each other and it thrilled Lily to no end to see her son as happy and as peaceful as she'd always wanted him to be.

Donna moved into Harvey's apartment a month after Lily's visit. At this two month point in their relationship, they realized they spent most of their time at his place anyway, as it was closer to the office, so it just made sense. She started the redecorating process immediately- enjoying the task of turning _his_ space into _their_ space. She also made sure their cactus retained its place of honor on the new coffee table. Harvey loved having her there with him. It was something he'd never let himself acknowledge he desired- Donna waking up next to him, in his bed, in his shower (now _their_ bed and _their_ shower) and wearing his old t-shirts. It amazed him every day that he loved her so much. Donna enjoyed sharing her life with Harvey too. They sometimes went for out dinner after a long day to their favorite restaurants, but more often than not, they could be found snuggled up on the couch with takeout and a movie, relaxing together. Harvey surprised her by willingly attending the theatre, while Donna happily went to ball games with him. They could be doing anything really- it didn't matter, as long as they were together.


	15. Chapter 15- The Perfect Moment

**Chapter 15- The Perfect Moment**

Like most days, it was a busy morning at the office and although things were getting back on track after the disbarment, there were still a million things that needed to be done. Harvey was in the middle of ten cases, he had a hundred papers to review and sign off on, a dozen calls to return, a dinner with Donna that evening and most importantly, a ring, burning a hole in his pocket.

He'd had it for two weeks now, carrying it with him wherever he went and discreetly tucking it in his bedside table under some old magazines at night. As it would have been impossible to buy it without Donna knowing, because she had access to all his accounts, he'd recruited Jessica with the promise to pay her back as soon as he proposed. Harvey made his way to Cartier the next day and bought a gorgeous 3-carat flawless white diamond ring. It was offset with two trillion-shaped blue diamond side stones and set in a delicate filigree platinum band. This ring was only the third thing Harvey had ever bought for Donna himself. He had learned many years ago that it was simply better for both of them if he allowed her to purchase her own gifts after the first disastrous birthday present and the time when he'd gotten her a gift card for her anniversary with an old boyfriend.

But this ring was something special and Harvey knew he wanted to surprise her. When he walked into Cartier, he saw it and knew immediately that this was Donna's ring. It was stunningly beautiful, unique and one-of-a-kind, just like her. He thought about sending a photo to Jessica just to make sure, but in his heart, he just knew- she would love it.

Once he'd gotten the ring, Harvey had spent over a week trying to come up with the perfect proposal for Donna. He finally realized a few days ago that today would be the 16th anniversary of their first meeting in that bar- the day that had irrevocably changed them and knocked them both into a completely different life. He was so glad Donna had permanently blocked the anniversary of the day they started working together off in his calendar, because he knew, three days before, was when they had first met. It would be perfect. Harvey planned everything himself- the where, the when, the how- which was quite impressive, considering he usually relied on Donna to make these sorts of arrangements. He was uncharacteristically nervous, but also eagerly anticipating making love to _his fiancée_ later that night.

In reality, it happened so fast and was not even remotely close to how he'd intended to ask Donna to marry him. Looking back, he's not even sure he could say exactly how it all went down. Harvey remembers strolling purposefully into Donna's office, in a rush to get to his next meeting and barely looking up from his buzzing phone as he called out her name.

"Donna."

Her head snaps up as she looks at him, smiling because she knows exactly what he needs and why he's sought her out. Brushing aside the flicker of desire that ran through her, Donna glances at the piles of papers and files scattered before her, as Harvey comes to stand opposite her between the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"Donna, I need the…"

She hands him a stack of papers before he can finish asking.

"And that envelope for…"

She places it in his outstretched hand smiling up at him.

"And the Jefferson file…"

Again, she places it in his hand before he can even get the words out. Harvey smiles down at her and their eyes lock for a moment as they both recall the words that had come out of his mouth the last time they'd had a similar conversation. Donna quickly looks back at her desk, not wanting to ruin the joy of the moment with an unasked question.

As he sees the quick hint of amusement on Donna's face before she looks down, Harvey's hand brushes against the small box in his pocket. His fingers twitch over it as he looks back at Donna and his heart skips a beat. He knows this is the moment- the perfect moment he's been waiting for. They are finally in sync with their lives and their feelings for each other. Harvey loves her so much and wants to bind her to him in every way possible.

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question like the last time, more of a profound declaration.

Without missing a beat, Donna doesn't even look up. "You know I already took care of that years ago. Now, get going, you're going to be late," she laughs lightly, flicking her free hand dismissively in his general direction.

A small red and gold box is placed on top of the documents she'd been reading. Harvey opens it before putting his hand back in his pocket to reveal the most gorgeous ring she's ever seen. She briefly wonders who helped him pick it out. Donna's lips part in surprise as her head shoots up to see Harvey standing across from her, staring at her intently. Their eyes clash and although her first instinct is to ask if he is serious, she can see the earnestness in his eyes and the look of raw anticipation at just having asked the most important question he would ever ask anyone and eagerly awaiting her answer. Donna knew neither of them had ever considered marriage to anyone before so this was a once in a lifetime moment for both of them.

"Marry me Donna," Harvey continued holding her gaze, "I can't imagine my life without you, since the moment I met you, you've wound your way into my heart and my soul. I want to make a life with you, fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up next to you every morning. I want the world to know you're mine just by looking at your hand or seeing your name. You have been the most important person in my life for years now and I don't want to wait anymore. I want to build a life together as husband and wife. I'm all yours, if you'll have me."

Donna searches his face and can think of only one response. Rising from her chair, she walks around her desk. Harvey moves as she does and they meet at the side coming to stand toe to toe, foreheads pressed together, both hands entwined at their sides.

"Donna," he whispers against her, "Will you marry me?"

She looks up into his eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you Harvey, I would love to be your wife," Donna responds, testing the word on her lips- Harvey Specter's wife. "So, yes, of course, yes!"

Donna as his wife, Donna Specter or Donna Paulson-Specter if she wished, he didn't care as long as Specter was in there somewhere. Even though the idea had been on his mind for weeks, Harvey loved hearing her say "your wife". They kiss passionately, headless of the fact they are in the middle of her office, with glass walls and dozens of people nearby. Momentarily breaking the kiss, Harvey releases her left hand and leans over her desk to reach the little red box and the ring inside. He takes it out and places it on the fourth finger of her left hand as he says "Marry me," one more time.

"Oh Harvey," Donna tilts her head as she admires how the ring looks on her hand, the beautiful ring Harvey's given her as a symbol of his commitment to her and then into the eyes of the man she's just pledged to spend the rest of her life with. "I love you," she finishes cupping his face in her hands and kissing him again thoroughly. Harvey's arms snake around her back, pulling her close and deepening the kiss so that for a few seconds, the world falls away.

"Busy?" comes a sarcastic, inquiring tone from the door.

Reluctantly pulling his mouth away from hers, but not willing to relinquish his hold, Harvey shifts so his arm remains around Donna, but now they're standing side-by-side. He leans casually against her desk, pulling her as close as he can, moulding her body to his.

"Yes Louis, as a matter of fact we are," Harvey responds smiling.

"Well, I shouldn't have to remind you, this is a place of business and that kind of behaviour isn't appropriate here. I mean you don't see me making out with Gretchen on her desk."

Brushing past the fact Louis has just implied he and Donna are the equivalent of Louis and his secretary and not Sheila, his fiancée, Harvey says his name sharply to get his attention refocused on the situation at hand, "Louis."

"Yes Harvey."

"Donna just agreed to marry me," Harvey smiles, glancing down at her, unable to hide the love radiating from every fibre of his being.

"Holy shit… seriously? That's fantastic. I'll leave you to it then."

Smiling, Louis pivots and leaves them standing there, closing the door behind him, once again muttering "about damn time" under his breath.

"You'd better get going or you really are going to be late," Donna tries to convince them both, turning to face him, automatically readjusting his tie and smoothing his hair.

"I'm leaving," he responds as he kisses her cheek and squeezes her hand, "I love you."

Harvey turns back as he's about to leave, "Wait, I need to send a picture to Mike." He pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of the ring on her hand, "Thanks," as he kisses her again.

As Harvey exits her office, Donna returns to her chair and smiles as she watches him walk away, admiring the view. She catches his shy backward glance as he smiles, looking at her over his shoulder before he disappears around the corner. Looking down at the ring on her finger, she thinks about how far they've come in such a short time after dancing around each other for so many years. She picks up her phone and texts Rachel- _I said yes_. She gets a message back a minute later- _Thought he'd never ask. And of course, the answer's yes, I'd love to be your maid of honor. _

Harvey sends the picture he took of the ring on Donna's hand to Mike as he returns to his office, accompanied by the text, _I asked._ His phone buzzes before he even gets a chance to sit down at his desk. Of course, it's Mike.

"Harvey, you know I officiate weddings right?"

"You've mentioned it a time or two. The question is, can you officiate and still be my best man?"

"Well, I am _quite _talented and do have an excellent memory. I could easily manage my best man speech and not let it interfere with my wedding performing duties," he chuckles knowing just how much Harvey likes to be reminded of his superior, eidetic memory.

Harvey laughs, shaking his head ruefully, missing Mike and their easy banter.

"Took you long enough," Mike continues, "I managed to seal the deal with Rachel after seven years and you've taken almost twice as long old man. So it's nice of you to finally get around to it after all this time." He pauses, "But in all seriousness, I am so happy for you guys. Congrats."

"Thanks, Mike."

Unable to resist, Mike quips, "You know, it's funny because this time, we'll have to make sure you actually do _*fuck*_ Donna at the wedding." He pretends to cough over the word just like he did when he was telling Harvey_ not_ to sleep with Donna at his wedding a few years ago.

"You're uninvited- that's my fiancée you're talking about."

"You know you miss me," Mike chuckles.

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely. You know you're completely lost without me there to come to your rescue when things get tough."

"Oh and look at that, I've just asked Louis to be my best man."

"You really want Louis planning your bachelor party?

"You think I want _you_ planning it?"

"Yeah, you do. I'll even let Rachel pick the restaurant."

"Deal."

"See you soon man," Mike says, laughing as he hangs up.

Mike had suspected this call was coming for a while now, really ever since Donna had called Rachel a few days after the hearing to explain how her father saved Harvey before mentioning she and Harvey slept together again. Stunned, Rachel had asked what happened and how they were going to go back since it happened again. As Donna explained, Mike watched the expression of joy spread across Rachel's face. Eager to hear what happened, Mike pressed for details when she hung up. Shocked, but so happy to hear Harvey had finally been able to admit how he felt for Donna, Mike had texted him _It's about goddamn time!_ Harvey had responded a few minutes later with _You're tellin' me! She's amazing._


	16. Chapter 16- Something Different

**Chapter 16- Something Different**

Harvey and Donna are married in a small ceremony at their apartment three months later. The place was lavishly decorated with flowers and curtains of lights. Jessica had flown in, as had Lily and Marcus, Donna's parents and Mike and Rachel (who was pregnant!), even Professor Gerard showed up for the big day. Louis, Sheila and their daughter, Robert and Laura, Samantha, Alex and Rosalie, Katrina and Gretchen, who surprisingly brought Alex's father-in-law as her date, were there to celebrate the day that had been such a long time coming. The ceremony was officiated by Louis so Mike could be Harvey's best man.

Dressed in a dashing black tuxedo, Harvey watched Donna walk down the aisle to him in a stunning long, off the shoulder, structured satin gown that was embellished with a sparkling waist band. Her hair was slightly curled and flowed down her back and around her face. He was in absolute awe of her as she met him in front of Louis with all their friends- their family- looking on. Harvey and Donna pledged to spend their lives together, support each other in all their endeavours, love each other, have faith and believe in each other always. There wasn't a dry eye in the house- even Harvey was almost moved to tears.

The night faded away amidst laughter, dancing and easy familiarity. The days after their wedding turned into weeks which quickly turned into months as life moved on. It wasn't always easy and work presented interesting challenges for both of them. They disagreed on things but having long ago pledged to always tell each other the hard truths and support one another no matter what, they worked through the difficulties and always emerged stronger on the other side.

A year into their marriage, Harvey finds himself pondering the idea of having children with Donna, the thought creeping into his mind and slowly taking hold. Perhaps stupidly, they'd never had a serious discussion around the topic. It was been joked about with Mike and Rachel after the birth of their son a few months ago and Louis brought it up every other day, trying to convince them his daughter needed a friend. But, Harvey and Donna had never actually sat down and outright had a conversation about having children together.

When Dr. Lipschitz asked him two years ago if he wanted a baby, Harvey hadn't been willing to look too deeply into the answer to that question, more worried at the time about losing his friend to really consider his thoughts on the topic. However, the nagging feeling he was missing out on something he didn't want to miss out on had been causing some sleepless nights. The idea of creating a life, a person, with Donna filled his heart with so much love and joy he could barely contain it, as he came to recognize he really did want to be a father and have a family with her.

Donna had felt a shift in Harvey in the last few weeks. He'd been looking at her differently as if contemplating something he couldn't quite articulate. She'd learned long ago that Harvey needed to come to things in his own time so, she was able to be patient with him. She'd seen the flash of longing in his eyes a couple of weeks ago at the firm when Louis' daughter ran screaming down the hall to her "Uncle Harvey". He'd gotten a huge smile on his face as he'd bent down to scoop her up, twirling her around as she threw her arms around his neck and let out one of the joyful giggles that only come from gloriously happy kids. Donna's heart clenched as she watched the interaction and the desire she didn't even know she'd been harbouring, the desire to have a child with Harvey, solidified in her soul.

That night, craving something neither could articulate, they'd made love for hours. It started in the shower when he joined Donna after a session at his gym. Harvey then silently carried her to their bed and they lay down together, wrapped in an intimate embrace, showing how much they loved each other with their bodies when words couldn't adequately express what they were needing and feeling. When they woke the next morning as the light broke through their windows, something intangible had shifted.

It had been six weeks since that night and their lives were forever changed. Donna knew she was pregnant. She'd felt ill a few mornings later and for the next week after that. Her breasts were tender and she noticed slightly bigger. Donna just felt… different, good different, but still different. She thought maybe Harvey noticed something and maybe that was why he'd been looking at her oddly. She'd have to tell him soon, but she hesitated knowing he needed to reach something first. She was Donna, she knew Harvey intimately and she'd know when the time was right.


	17. Chapter 17- Fate

**Chapter 17- Fate**

Having both independently reached the same conclusion and Donna keeping a massive secret from Harvey, they sat in their apartment on a sunny Saturday morning. Donna was perched on a bar stool sipping on some juice, which some part of Harvey noted as strange but didn't pay too much attention to, distracted as he was by serious thoughts of his own. Harvey was making bacon and eggs for breakfast. He really is the perfect man Donna thinks- smart, witty, kind, handsome- he's even a decent cook. Donna smiled slightly at the thought, enjoying the domesticity of their routine. She smiled at him over the rim of her glass as he turned to spoon the eggs onto their plates.

"I've been thinking…" he began to say.

There it was, the sign she'd been waiting for. Harvey wanted a child. He knew it, so now she did too. She could see it in his eyes, his face, his whole being.

"About what?" Donna asked, feigning ignorance and really needing him to say it out loud. She set the glass down and placed her hands in her lap, leaning back on the stool.

"I'd like to have family with you. I know we never really discussed having kids," he pressed on, "but I've always wanted a family of my own even if I didn't really know what I meant by that." Harvey hesitates as he sets the pan down and comes to sit on the stool beside her. Taking Donna's hands in his, he kisses her lightly and then sits back, still holding her, with an almost childlike look of hope and anticipation on his face, "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Actually," Donna begins, "I was never sure I really wanted a child." Harvey's heart stops and he misses a breath before she continues, "however, I've come to realize I just didn't want a child with anyone I'd been with before. Then you came along and well, I guess the thought of a miniature Harvey Specter running around has become very appealing to me."

"God help us all," Harvey chuckled in relief, "it's bad enough I influenced Mike for seven years… imagine me with a kid."

"I am imagining you with a child, our child," Donna responds earnestly.

"So, you want to start trying?" Harvey continues seriously, holding her gaze but searching her face trying to see the answer before she says anything out loud.

"Well," she hesitates, looking at their hands for a second before returning her eyes to his, trying to find the right words to share the secret she's been keeping these past weeks, "I don't think we're going to have to try very hard…" Donna trails off.

The looks of shock, joy and terror that crosses Harvey's face in mere seconds as a small 'O' of surprise forms on his lips, is almost comical.

"Donna," he gasps, "Are you serious?" Gripping her hands tighter, "You're pregnant?"

"I am," she confirms smiling, taking Harvey's head in her hands and drawing him in for a long, slow kiss.

"Oh my god, this is amazing. How?"

Donna raised her brows at him, "Really? You have to ask how?" she chuckles.

"I mean when?" Harvey laughs easily.

"A few weeks ago. When Louis brought Katie to the firm and we spent that night together, I think that's when it happened. There was something different, something special."

"I couldn't tell where I ended and you began," Harvey muses softly, his brain instantly flooded with memories of red hair, tangled limbs, passionate kisses and indescribable pleasure.

"It was the same for me," she smiles fondly remembering the evening.

"But we weren't even trying. How did this happen?"

"Fate?" Donna shrugs as Harvey stands up and wraps his arms around her lifting her off the stool as he kisses her passionately.

He, Harvey Specter, was going to be a Dad- he was going to have a family of his own. And it was going to be with Donna, the love of his life. Harvey can't remember a time when he's felt so damn happy. He simply can't believe this is his life- that nothing in the world matters more to him then the beautiful woman in his arms and now, the baby she's carrying, his child, _their _child- the perfect combination of the two of them. Never breaking their embrace and leaving a trail of clothes behind them, Harvey lets himself be backed into their bedroom- all thoughts of bacon and eggs long forgotten.

* * *

AN-

Thanks for sticking with this story for all 17 chapters so far... only one more to go!

In this scene, Harvey was originally wearing a white shirt in my mind, but this morning, several Twitter posts convinced me it's more of a black shirt scene... few top buttons open... I'll let your imaginations take it from there... Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18- Does Mike Know?

**Chapter 18- Does Mike Know?**

Harvey and Donna decide to wait until she's at least three months along before telling anyone about their baby, even Mike and Rachel. The secret is easy to keep as Donna didn't suffer any morning sickness and didn't show any obvious signs of pregnancy yet, plus it was only another few weeks to wait. They have their first doctor's appointment this afternoon and the anticipation of hearing their child's heartbeat for the first time is incredibly distracting for Donna. She doesn't think she'd done a single productive thing since they arrived at the firm three, maybe four hours ago. It honestly could have been twenty minutes ago for all the attention she was paying to her surroundings.

"Donna, Donna, DONNA!"

She suddenly becomes aware of a voice in the distance as she sits at her desk trying valiantly to focus on the files in front of her. Something about a new associate maybe, or perhaps a new client… it was useless, she couldn't concentrate at all.

"Donna," a voice barks rather close to her.

She looks up, gives her head a little shake and sees Louis come into focus as he is standing at the side of her desk, a look a concern on his face.

"Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes here."

"I'm fine Louis, just day dreaming I guess."

"Well you don't look alright," he says, narrowing his eyes and peering at her suspiciously, "you even look a little pale. Are you ill?" he inquires.

"I'm fine Louis, really. What did you need?"

"Do you have the CEO's deposition from the pharmaceutical case we're working on?"

"Ah yes, right here," she hands him a file.

Glancing at it and seeing it's not what he needs, "Ahh… Donna, this is a resume for a new associate, I need the deposition," Louis repeats.

"Oh, sorry Louis," Donna responds dazedly, willing her brain to cooperate as she searches her desk for the correct file, "ah-ha, here it is," she says picking up the file, Louis notes, that's on top of the pile directly in front of her.

"Thanks, Donna," Louis quietly comments as he leaves her office, looking over his shoulder to see her already back in her own little world.

Louis has never seen Donna so out of it and so distracted in all the time he's known her. He's more than a little concerned, so he marches directly to Harvey's office, bursting through the door while dramatically announcing, "There's something wrong with Donna."

A look of fear flashes on Harvey's face as he quickly stands up and buttons his jacket as he strides around his desk to meet Louis at his door.

"What do you mean, there's something wrong with Donna?" he asks, concern lacing every syllable, as he grabs onto Louis' shoulders, shaking him slightly, glancing down the hall to Donna's office.

"I don't know exactly, but she looks pale and she's not focused. I'm worried something is seriously wrong with her. I've never seen her like this before."

Worried sick something might be wrong with her or their baby, Harvey flies out his office and down the hall to hers, nearly colliding with two associates in his haste. He swings open the door to her office with enough force to rattle the glass and hurriedly comes to sit by her side on the sofa, where she's moved, an open file spread across her lap. Taking one hand in his and frantically searching her face for signs of pain or anything off about her, "Babe, what's wrong?" Harvey inquires, cupping her chin and caressing her face lightly.

"Nothing," she responds meeting his eyes and giving a slight shake of her head, "I'm just a little distracted that's all, but I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can get you? Is…" he trails off, aware Louis is standing at her door, but his eyes flicker down at her belly, "everything ok?"

Before she can respond, Louis breaks in, unable to contain himself, "What is going on here?" he demands, "Donna, what's wrong? I'm worried about you."

Harvey shares a look with Donna in the split second it takes for both of them to exhale and they nod with their eyes in silent consent, agreeing to tell Louis about their baby.

"I'm pregnant," Donna announces, looking at Louis for a second, before returning her loving gaze to Harvey, her husband and the father of her child, sitting next to her on the sofa, staring intently at her face as if trying to absorb every thought in her head.

"Holy shit. Congratulations. Can I…"

"No, Louis," Harvey warns breaking his gaze with Donna and looking over sternly at him, "you can't tell anyone."

"Well, I've already told Sheila."

"How?" Harvey asks incredulously.

"Doesn't matter, I just did. Does Mike know?"

"No," Harvey responds emphatically, "we haven't told anyone and you can't either."

"Holy shit. I know something important about Harvey before Mike does," Louis muses almost to himself, "This is the best thing ever. I'm going to need a day," he announces as he takes his leave.

Laughing, Harvey looks back at Donna, who he can now see is actually glowing. It takes his breath away, watching her sit there on the couch, hand unconsciously caressing her belly and their unborn child inside her.

"Well, I guess we'd better tell Mike and Rachel. My faith in Louis' ability to keep a secret isn't very high."

"Alright," she nods in agreement.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I am. I just can't wait to hear the heartbeat later and it's proving to be quite the distraction."

"Well, maybe I can help distract you from that distraction when we get home tonight."

"In that case, I may just head home right after our appointment this afternoon."

"Donna Specter, skipping out on work now?" he tsks.

"You could come with me," Donna whispers, smiling seductively up at him through her lashes, knowing it drives Harvey wild when she does that.

"In that case, I might just need a day as well," Harvey smiles as he leans in to kiss his wife. He's now thoroughly distracted as well, dreaming of hearing his child's heartbeat and of making love to his wife later.

Pulling back, their gazes lock and the love they share radiates around them, encompassing them in their own little world. After living in denial for so long, Harvey and Donna have finally found where they belong- sharing their lives, secrets, bodies, dreams and passions with each other- while working side-by-side every day, a true partnership in every sense of the word. They spent so many years desperately trying to hold onto the most important person in their lives, never realizing that surrendering to their feelings could bring them to where they are today. To the place where they have each other and everything that comes from finding the one person you're supposed to be with. It's a place where no words need to be spoken to know exactly how the other feels and where a simple 'I love you' can express exactly _how_ they love each other. Everything was right in their world. Harvey and Donna Specter were together- no more blurry lines.

* * *

AN-

Thank you for reading! As mentioned, this is my first fanfic... I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!

Please leave feedback- I'd love to know what you think and would appreciate any constructive notes to improve my writing, structure, style and plot etc...

I'm so excited to Season 9 and can't wait for all the Darvey love we're going to get.

Thanks again for the support!


End file.
